Bienvenido al mundo de la magia
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Ed sin querer llega a Hogwarts
1. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 1 Edward ¿en Hogwarts?**

Nota: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

Al fin Al tenia su cuerpo, el mismo que tenia a los 10 años, edad con la cual el y su hermano intentaron transmutar a su madre. Debido a que quemaron su hogar ahora vive con Pinako y Winry.

Ed estaba en Munich, Alemania, sabia del éxito de recuperar el cuerpo de Al, dado que ahora, gracias al intercambio equivalente, el estaba con su padre al otro lado de la puerta, sabia que al haber recuperado el cuerpo de su hermanito había hecho un milagro.

Ed estaba buscando la manera de regresar a Rizembul (_no se si esta bien escrito…así que no me maten por eso bows_) y decidió ir a Estados Unidos para conocer a Einstein quien le había llamado la atención por su estructura de la bomba atómica, sabia que si el señor era capaz de eso y lo consideraban un genio en su área, podría ayudarlo.

Con esos pensamientos agarro el tren mas cercano, sin fijarse como llego a el o a donde se dirigía el tren, lo abordo y espero mientras veía afuera de la ventana.

Su mirada estaba pérdida, solo veía el inmenso pasto, el cielo azul, las nubes bien delineadas que parecían algodones flotantes. Todo era tranquilidad, silencio ahora que Ed lo pensaba.

Intrigado, sus años en la milicia lo habían entrenado para eso, salio de su compartimiento, sin hacer el mayor ruido recorrió el tren de norte a sur, solo para encontrarse a medio camino con una adorable señora.

Dicha señora se encontraba a medio pasillo empujando, al parecer, un carrito de comida, esto llamo la atención de Edward, el pensaba que no había nadie.

"Lo siento, no te vi pequeño, discúlpame" Le dijo en tono suave y amable la señora.

Y como siempre Edward no soporto que se burlaran de su diminuta estatura (_Ed: ¿A quien e dices enano? T.T Lastima que seas la autora o te mataba…._) empezó a gritar como es su costumbre.

"¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UN ALFILER?" Gritaba a todo pulmón un evidentemente enojado Ed.

Los demás pasajeros asomaron sus cabezas, al inicio solo habían sido niños de nuevo ingreso a Hogwarts, pero pronto todos tenían sus ojos fijos en Ed.

El alboroto llamo la atención de Harry, quien estaba con Ron y Hermione, quienes decidieron ayudar al chico nuevo.

Tras varias explicaciones, unas bromas en cuanto a como por la estatura pensaron que Ed era de primer año y unas bebidas después. (_Y por bebidas me refiero a refresco, no a alcohol T.T…_) Llegaron a la conclusión de que Ed tenia que ser parte humano y parte mago, después de todo, las barreras parra llegar al expreso de Howgarts solo sirven con los magos.

Aunque como llego Ed de Alemania a Francia en un instante era un misterio, le dieron la guía básica sobre los acontecimientos que habían pasado en la escuela desde que ellos entraron.

Al mencionar la Piedra filosofal que descubrieron en el primer año, Ed no pudo evitar hacer preguntas como: ¿Fue destruida? ¿Quién y como la creo? ¿Estaba en Hogwarts escondida?

Aunque ya no le fuera útil dicho objeto la duda lo carcomía, de hecho, no podía pensar claro ¿Cómo era posible que el sabiendo como se hacia no la hubiera creado, sin embargo a alguien mas eso no le importo y la creo? ¿A cuantos había sacrificado? ¿Acaso sabían Harry y sus amigos al enorme peligro que se encontraban de haber ellos hecho algo con la piedra?

Después del _leve interrogatorio_, le contaron sobre la cámara de los secretos y de la habilidad de hablar Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, de Harry y de cómo fue que este ataque también al igual que el de la piedra filosofal fue hecho por Voldemort.

Para este momento Ed ya sabía que Voldemort era un enemigo fuerte, digno de ser un oponente en combate, también que es un asesino y que por alguna extraña razón quiere matar a Harry. Su experiencia le ayudo a deducir todo eso el solo.

Y así narraron las últimas aventuras, tales como el torneo de los tres grandes magos, en el cual un compañero fue asesinado por Voldemort debido a una trampa que les tendió el señor obscuro, sin mencionar la orden del fénix y al padrastro de Harry. Y le comentaron también como un profesor mato al antiguo director Albus Dumbledore debido a que estaba infiltrado para matar a Harry, pero que nunca lo logro gracias a la o0portuna intervención de Dumbledore.

Como con una confianza ciega consiguió solo ser asesinado por alguien que pensó de confianza y también como ahora sabían que Draco seguía a Voldemort porque había amenazado a su familia, pero que por Snape el no había sido asesinado tiempo atrás.

La platica tomo mucho tiempo, de hecho ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts, así que rápidamente todos, menos Ed se cambiaron de ropa y se alistaron, Ed despistado por no conocer el lugar decidió quedarse cerca de los chicos.

Al llegar todos notaron el aura de abandono de la escuela, como los maestros parecían mucho mas alertas pero también de los ojos que reflejaban una gran perdida, como supuso Ed, Dumbledore no solo fue el director de esa escuela, sino también un gran amigo de todos los que habitaban en el castillo mientras estaban estudiando, siendo algo así como el abuelo que Harry nunca tuvo.

Hagid los llevo a la escuela sin su usual platica, su semblante era triste, aun no superaba la perdida del antiguo directo, Ed sabia eso con solo mirarlo a los ojos porque así habían sido los suyos tras la muerte de su madre.

Al pisar tierra firme una señora, de apariencia estricta se acerco a Ed y hablo.

"¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes, y ciertamente no eres de nuevo ingreso" Le preguntaba Minerva intrigada, el chico nuevo tenía un aire de misterio.

"Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero" Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir tras eso la cara de Minerva cambio. Era una de completo terror.

"No es posible eso… Edward esta reportado muerto…en Central…" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se lo llevara a su cuarto. (_El de Minerva…no el de Ed_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, por primera vez haré un fic largo… y por largo me refiero a mas de 2 capítulos XD. Este fic surgió de la idea de **_Aome Black_** de un trío… aun no hay anda de romance… y no lo habrá por un tiempo (Yami: Eso es nuevo para ti Senko! O.O ¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con mi hikari?)

¿Les gusto el primer capitulo? Espérense que se pone mejor XD mis locos sueños harán todo posible…XD

Si gustan pedir un fic háganlo sin pena yo con gusto lo haré si conozco la serie… no querrán que cometa varios errores…verdad…¿?

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	2. aparece Roy Mustang

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 2 ¿Soy un fantasma?**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero" Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir tras eso la cara de Minerva cambio. Era una de completo terror.

"No es posible eso… Edward esta reportado muerto…en Central…" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se lo llevara a su cuarto. (_El de Minerva…no el de Ed_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De camino al cuarto de Minerva (_no se escribir el apellido… XD_) los estudiantes los miraban curiosos.

Pensamientos como: ¿No era de nuevo ingreso? ¿No se supone que posee magia? ¿Tan rápido y ya esta en líos con Minerva? ¿Qué hace el aquí si no es un estudiante? ¿Porque Minerva trae esa cara de angustia y terror?

Ed no podía soportar las miradas, pero antes de que les gritara como es su costumbre, Minerva hablo.

"Chicos, vayan a sus respectivas casas, necesito hablaren privado con el Sr. Elric" Su mirada no había cambiado, pero su voz tenia un tono de urgencia que los alumnos captaron y rápidamente se fueron.

'Wow… la deben de respetar mucho para irse tan rápido' pensaba Ed.

Tras esa breve interrupción Minerva lo sentó en su oficina y ella se quedo parada frente a una chimenea y antes de que Ed hablara ella hablo.

"¿Quién es usted? Digamos que por un momento le _creo_ que sea Edward Elric el famoso Fullmetal… ¿Cómo lo probaría? En Central lo dan por muerto… Y ciertamente si hubiera estado vivo hubiera ido con ellos ¿O me equivoco?"

"Esto comienza a desesperarme… por supuesto que soy Ed…y tengo mi reloj de alquimista estatal para probarlo…"

Y con esto dicho lo busca en todos lados… sin encontrarlo…

"Con un demonio…" Murmuraba Ed maldiciendo.

"Lo sabia, usted no es el joven Ed" Sonreía Minerva

"No es eso… es que creo que _la puerta_ se lo quedo… es el _intercambio equivalente_ después de todo" Le decía un obviamente enojado Ed.

"¿_La puerta_? Joven, me temo que esta equivocado, esta puerta no ésta hechizada ni nada por el estilo como para que realice esas acciones."

"No esta puerta" 'Baka' "Sino la que es la puerta entre dos mundos, aunque pensándolo bien serian tres mundos…"

"¿Tres mundos? ¿Otra puerta?" Cuestionaba Minerva quien solo alzaba una ceja en señal de estar interesada.

"Si, tres mundos, el mundo donde esta Hogwarts, el otro donde esta Central y mi tierra natal Rizembul, y el tercer mundo seria…Alemania junto con otros continentes" Recitaba Ed… que parecía que examinaba su teoría.

"No… no me digas que la _puerta_ a la que te refieres es a la de los Homúnculos…" Ahora Minerva estaba paralizada, su mano estaba cerca de su boca como intentando prevenir que se notara que la tenia abierta del shock.

"¿Conoce usted a los homúnculos?" Cuestionaba ahora Ed

"Si… Ellos solo tienen el deseo de ser humanos… pero aun con la Piedra Filosofal es inútil lograr lo que ellos quieren." Suspiraba Minerva

"¿Cómo lo sabe usted?" Cuestionaba Ed quien pensaba 'La piedra filosofal puede hacer de todo, ella no necesita el intercambio equivalente… ¿cierto?'

"Porque ya lo intentamos una vez… y no lo logramos, dichos homúnculos murieron, al parecer ellos no se convertirán nunca en humanos… "Contestaba una resignada Minerva que trataba de no llorar.

"Me había dicho antes que me reportaban muerto en Central ¿correcto?" Cambiaba el tema Ed, quien notaba que Minerva no estaba en condiciones para seguir con la plática de los homúnculos.

"Así es. Gracias a algunos miembros nos enteramos de que en Central y en otras partes de dicho país, hay personas que usan algo llamado _Alquimia_ ciertamente diferente a la que nosotros enseñamos aquí, esto llamo nuestra atención y fueron a investigar, le preguntamos al Fuhrer de esa ciudad, Roy Mustang, quienes eran sus mejores hombres y si estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos contra Voldemort y sus secuaces…hasta que nos dijo que el mas joven de todos los tiempos, y un alquimista que era un digno rival para el había muerto, que su nombre era Edward Elric."

"…Muerto…" murmuraba Ed, quien no creía que Mustang lo tomara como muerto, aunque ciertamente tras darle un cuerpo a Al y no aparecer ante su _hermano_ en años lo hacia mas factible.

"Así es, también nos contó como fue que murió… así que no puedo creer que usted sea el mismo Edward Elric del que hablo el Sr. Mustang." Decía Minerva

"Y ¿eso me convierte en un fantasma?" Preguntaba un curioso Ed.

"No lo se… necesitaría traer al Sr. Mustang para que me diga si es cierto que usted es el joven Elric." Le decía Minerva a Ed.

"Y si le dice que si soy ¿seré un fantasma?" Cuestionaba Ed, quien buscaba los posibles escenarios.

"Eso lo dudo, no tiene la constitución de uno, en mi punto de vista usted se ve muy vivo…" Le decía Minerva

"Y ¿Cuándo viene Mustang a Hogwarts?

"Si le enviamos una lechuza ahora mismo, con mucha posibilidad seria dentro de 3 días." Contestaba Minerva

'Nos volveremos a ver Roy Mustang' Pensaba un entusiasmado Ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Espero que les vaya gustando 'Bienvenido al mundo de la magia' este fic surgió de:

mis ganas de escribir un fic de Harry Potter

que Aome black me sugirió un crossover con FMA

Que tenia ganas de dedicar un fic nnU

Y espero poder llegar a los 22 capítulos que me pido Pame-chan XD eso… si es que no queda muy largo el fic XD así que seguramente los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán mas cortos… Espero que eso no les moleste nnU

Aome Black, espero que te guste el fic, y lo siento no habrá romance hasta que pasen algunos capítulos desde la llegada de Mustang XD ¡¡¡Quien ahora es Fuhrer! YAY! XD

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 3 Aparece Roy Mustang**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Y ¿Cuándo viene Mustang a Hogwarts?

"Si le enviamos una lechuza ahora mismo, con mucha posibilidad seria dentro de 3 días." Contestaba Minerva

'Nos volveremos a ver Roy Mustang' Pensaba un entusiasmado Ed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mientras joven Elric… usted será puesto en custodia de Hagrid hasta que confirmemos su identidad, como vera, nuestra escuela a pesar de ser segura, mataron al antiguo director el año pasado y no podemos arriesgarnos" Le decía Minerva a Ed.

"Comprendo su situación, por mi no hay ningún problema." Acepto Ed sin mucha resistencia.

"Ahora si me disculpa le llevare con Hagrid y después de eso le enviare una lechuza al Fuhrer Mustang." Decía Minerva con un tono seguro.

"Por supuesto." Fue la única contestación decente de parte de Ed.

Salieron del cuarto de Minerva y lo llevo a la cabaña de Hagrid quien estaba cuidando a unas quimeras para enseñar en las clases de primeros y quintos años.

"Hagrid, te traigo al Sr. Elric, el será tu responsabilidad, estará en custodia hasta que el Fuhrer Mustang nos diga si el es el Alquimista de Acero." Daba ordenes Minerva.

"Por supuesto directora" Contestaba Hagrid.

"Y ya te he dicho que me llames Minerva… el titulo de directora no debería ser mió…el debería de estar vivo… el era el legitimo dueño" Le reprochaba Minerva a Hagrid.

Y con esto dicho Minerva salio de la cabaña de Hagrid. A su vez Hagrid miraba intrigante a Ed, acababa de notar que Ed era bajito (_bajito inclusive en el estándar normal XD no porque Hagrid sea un gigante de 2 metros XD_) y notaba que era raro que los hombres usaran guantes así que no resistió su curiosidad y pregunto.

"¿Por qué los guantes Elric? Fue la pregunta que hizo Hagrid

"No me digas Elric, solo _el_ puede hacerlo, llámame Ed…o Edward si así lo prefieres. Y los guante son…" 'Para ocultar un brazo mecánico' "para proteger las manos del frió" Contestaba Ed quien se daba cuenta que casi dice que tenia automail,

No muy convencido con esa respuesta lo dejo pasar, si el chico quería ocultar algo no lo detendría, después de todo, sus secretos solo le pertenecían a el, no a Hagrid.

"Edward, ¿Cómo llegaste a Hogwarts?" Era la pregunta de Hagrid para romper el silencio.

"Sin querer me subí a un tren y llegue aquí, nunca supe como llegue al tren por estar distraído pensando en otras cosas. Aunque me alegro porque si Minerva se contacta con Mustang puede que me reencuentre con mi hermano menor." Decía con toda seriedad Ed aunque su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza.

Tenia cerca de un año, sino es que mas, que no veía a Al, sabia que Mustang y Winry lo cuidarían, pero sabia que ese era su trabajo, eso le dolía. Eso y el saber que estuvo solo todo ese tiempo.

Hagrid al notar el cambio en Ed y ver la cara de tristeza solo le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de que lo comprendía y que le daba su apoyo.

"Anímate pequeño, seguro tu Fuhrer te reconocerá… dudo que hayas cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron."

"¿A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS DE LENTES PARA PODER VERME?" Gritaba un colérico Ed que no soportaba que se burlaran de su estatura.

"Um…yo no dije eso Edward… te llame pequeño porque eres mas joven que yo, la verdad no pensé que te molestara tanto." Se disculpaba un aparentemente confundido Hagrid.

"Oh…lo siento" Le respondía un apenado Ed.

"¿Por qué te molesto el comentario de la altura Ed?" Pregunto Hagrid.

"Porque nunca me ven… siempre ven a los que me rodean menos a mi…" Decía Ed mientras se acordaba de las veces que confundían a Al, cuando aun estaba en su armadura, con el.

El primer día transcurrió rápido.

En el segundo día estaba almorzando con Hagrid en su cabaña cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"Yo iré" contesto Hagrid.

"Esta bien" Contestaba Ed.

"¿Donde esta Edward Elric?" Preguntaba nada menos y nada más que Roy Mustang

"¿Mustang?" Contestaba un asombrado Ed, ya que lo esperaba dentro de 2 días.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

¿Les ha gustado? Tratare de bajar el ritmo demo…XD al parecer no me salio muy lento que digamos XD

¿Ed vera de nuevo a Al? ¿En que casa se quedara Ed? ¿Mustang le confesara su amor a Ed? ¿Saldrá Voldemort próximamente? ¿Y que paso con Harry y compañía? ¿Qué puesto tendrá Mustang en Hogwarts?

Algunas de estas preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo!

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	4. ¿mi hermano vive?

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 4 El reencuentro**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Roy agradeció a la directora su confianza y les aviso que regresaría dentro de unos días, que necesitaba ir por algunas cosas para su estadía y la de Ed.

Con este pensamiento en la mente se dirigió de nuevo a Rizrmbul, traería a Winry para que revisara el automail de Ed, pues el no sabia que usos había tenido al otro lado de la puerta, y traería a su hermano, traería a Alphonse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en la mañana Roy se fue a Hogsmade y se transporto por medio de la aparición, una técnica que tuvo que aprender después de graduarse para tener todos los requisitos para ser un Auror.

Sin embargo esa prueba era tan difícil que no la paso y tuvo que regresar a Central a conseguir un empleo, y el que mas le agradaba después que el de Auror era el de alquimista estatal.

Con sus grandes dotes de alquimista y un poco de magia rápidamente subió a Coronel y con ayuda de sus subordinados llego a ser Fuhrer, de hecho el puesto le correspondería más a Riza ya que ella es la que mantiene a todos trabajando

Ahora estaba en Central, y buscando a Alphonse, cuando llego a su oficina le hablo por teléfono a Winry, quien desde que tomaban a Ed por muerto visitaba frecuentemente a los militares en Central.

Una vez que termino la llamada, se oyó un toque en la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo en tono serio Mustang.

"Mustang, me dijo Riza que necesitabas verme urgentemente ¿Paso algo malo?" Cuestionaba un apuesto Al.

"Tu hermano esta vivo" Fue la contestación de Roy quien veía la cara de shock mezclado con alegría y ganas de llorar de Al.

"¿Sigue vivo?" Fue lo único que su voz le permitía por el momento.

"Si, de hecho, necesito que me acompañes mañana a donde el esta, Winry también va a venir ya que al parecer las partes metálicas de Ed no son las mismas de hace unos años…" Fue la contestación de Mustang.

"Por supuesto, si Winry viene con nosotros mañana en la mañana ¿a que hora llega su tren hoy?" Pregunto un curioso Al.

"Si son las tres de la tarde, yo le calculo que a las seis debería de estar llegando." Fue lo que le contesto Roy.

"Yo iré por ella, mientras en el intermedio empacare mi maleta." Y con un leve gesto salio de la oficina de Mustang.

Al llegar a su cuarto, guardo ropa para Ed y para el, unas cuantas fotos, y con esto ya guardado salio de su cuarto para ir por Winry.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, pero quería llegar una hora antes para ver a Wnry y así irse rápidamente al lado de su hermano, habían pasado los años y le habían contado sobre Ed, sobre su relación con los alquimistas estatales y como fue que por un tiempo el era una armadura.

Aunque Al no recordaba nada de eso, si recordaba a un hermano mayor, el mismo que salía con el en las fotos que tenia de ellos con su mama.

Minutos antes de la llegada del tren llego Roy a donde estaba Al esperando a Winry.

Ambos esperaron minutos y finalmente vieron a Winry, cuando ella se bajo rápidamente fueron a casa de Roy.

Roy solo les aviso que el tren salía a las 10 de Londres, Inglaterra. Que para llegar ahí, dado que ninguno de los dos sabia usar la aparición, usarían una puerta maestra, la cual era a la vista de Al y Winry una lata vacía de refresco.

Tras decir esto Al regreso por las maletas a su casa y regreso con Mustang.

Cenaron y se acostaron temprano, al día siguiente todavía no daban las seis de la mañana y todos ya estaban despiertos en casa de Mustang, usaron la aparente lata vacía y llegaron a un lugar poco poblado de Londres en cuestión de segundos.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en encontrar un taxi y llegar a la estación de tren, pero llegaron a tiempo y pudieron descansar en el expreso a Hogwarts.

El recorrido fue rápido, Winry limpiaba todas sus herramientas, Al y Mustang solo dormían un rato.

Al pasar las horas llegaron a Hogwarts. Caminaron por el patio del enorme castillo, hasta llegar al cuarto que compartían los de Griffyndor.

Los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos dado que aun no habían puesto la lista con los horarios de clase.

Y parado justo de espaldas a los recien llegados estaba Edward Elric, mirando el asombroso paisaje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

No me maten! Se que ese capitulo quedo demasiado corto! Perdón! Es solo que… este iba a ser mucho mas largo…Ya saben… por la llegada de Al… y pido disculpas por no contestar rápido los reviews, lo haría aquí pero no esta permitido T.T

Otra cosa, ¿Quieren a un Draco reformado o quieren q sea malo? El siguiente capitulo dependerá de su decisión, así que si no me dicen no lo podré seguir n.nU ¿Quieren que Voldemort haga apariciones pequeñas de ahora en adelante? ¿Quieren vivo a Sirius? Y creo que ya serian todas preguntas por el momento…

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	5. Ahora soy estudiante

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 5 Ahora soy un estudiante**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos dado que aun no habían puesto la lista con los horarios de clase.

Y parado justo de espaldas a los recien llegados estaba Edward Elric, mirando el asombroso paisaje.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y parado justo de espaldas a los recién llegados estaba Edward Elric, mirando el asombroso paisaje, su cabello recogido en una coleta, ya no su típica trenza, su porte demostraba seguridad y su cara parecía ansiosa.

"Hermano" Dijo Al.

Esto llamo la atención de Ed, quien al ver a Al no pudo mas que ir a su lado con cara de no creer lo que veía, su querido hermano, por el que se puede decir que sacrifico su vida estaba frente a el, ya no era una armadura vacía, ahora en su lugar estaba un apuesto joven muy parecido al propio Ed, solo que con unos ojos mas grandes y su voz un poco mas baja que la de Ed.

Mustang y Winry solo miraban la escena, la verdad no se atrevían a molestar a los dos hermanos, comprendían que sus lazos eran muy fuertes y necesitaban verse y platicar, pero por algún motivo ver a Alphonse abrazando a Ed le causaba ciertos celos al ahora Fuhrer.

Roy lo admitía, Ed había cambiado, su semblante ya no era el de un niño que aun no salía de la adolescencia, en su lugar era un semblante serio, parecía haber madurado (_aunque Mustang no estaba seguro de eso, después de todo le había gritado a la señora por burlarse de su estatura, era eso o algunas cosas nunca cambiaran)_ y su cabello ya no estaba amarrado en una trenza, sino simplemente agarrado en una coleta, que a pesar de verse mas femenino, le hacia ver mejor.

Ahora Roy Mustang se quería dar mil golpes contra la pared, _se había enamorado de Edward Elric._ No solamente el chico era menor en edad que el, era otro hombre y posiblemente no sepa comprender los sentimientos de Roy.

'Maldición, se que los humanos necesitamos sentimientos, se que por algo tenemos un corazón, pero…En mi caso no me sirve, si se lo diera ahora seguramente el lo rompería, no creo que sepa de las relaciones entre dos hombres, además, al parecer el y Winry son pareja lo mejor será callarme estos sentimientos' Razonaba Mustang en su cabeza mientras su confusión no dejaba de mostrase en sus ojos.

"¿Se encuentra bien Fuhrer? Se ve preocupado" Decía Al mientras Ed clavaba su pupila en el que por un tiempo fue su superior.

Ahora que lo notaba, el hombre que tenia enfrente suyo se veía casi igual a como lo había dejado tiempo atrás, mientras estaba en Munich, no lo había olvidado, después de todo, en los momentos críticos siempre lo apoyaba y cuidaba ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?.

"Estoy bien Alphonse no te preocupes. Mejor dejemos Winry y a Ed solos para que ella trabaje en el automail de Ed." Sugería Mustang tratando de evitar que se notara en su voz los celos que tenia de la chica rubia.

Sin embargo los entrenados oídos de Ed lo alcanzaron a notar pero por haber sido tan rápido no supo si lo que había creído escuchar en el timbre de voz de Mustang era lo que pensaba.

'¿Esta celoso? ¿De Winry? Pero si ella es solo mi mecánica…o…mejor dicho, una amiga.' Pensaba Ed sin notar que poco a poco Winry se acercaba y examinaba las partes metálicas de Ed.

"…genio" Fue lo único que escucho Ed de Winry, quien se disculpo por no haberle prestado atención a su amiga de la infancia por estar pensando en otras cosas.

"Dije que quien hizo este trabajo es un genio, es sencillo pero sirve, es ligero y el material asombrosamente no es 100 metal, hay algunas partes elásticas y otras incluso de madera." Le volvía a decir Winry a Ed.

Ed no sabia todos los detalles del automail que le hizo su padre, aquel al que tanto adiaba por abandonar a su madre y no estar a su lado al momento de su muerte, sin embargo estaba agradecido por las atenciones que le daba a Ed.

"Lo hizo mi padre" Fue la contestación de Ed a la silenciosa pregunta de Winry.

"Wow, no lo sabia." Decía Winry en una voz apenas audible.

"Yo tampoco…hasta que desperté y el me contó lo que paso."

Y con esto le conto la historia a Winry quien se quedo sin habla al saber que las partes metálicas fueron tomadas por la puerta

"Con razón te cambio tus partes, las originales habían sido quitadas…" Murmuraba para si una pensativa Winry.

"Por ahora, he decidido quedarme un año en Hogwarts, me han dicho que el dinero que tenia en Munich se ha cambiado a dinero mágico, así que puedo comprar los útiles que llegare a necesitar. Prometo que en cuanto acabe este año iré a visitarlos, mientras cuida a Al, te necesita y se nota que ambos se quieren mucho." Le decía a Winry un decidido Ed.

Después de esta corta plática Winry se dedico a remplazar las partes de Ed por partes metálicas nuevas, las cuales como siempre estarían debajo de unos guantes para no asustar a nadie que no sepa de automail, que al parecer eran todos los estudiantes.

Mientras tanto McGonagall miraba el cielo preocupada por este nuevo año, no solo había sido Dumbledore asesinado, sino que uno de sus estudiantes y un profesor cometieron el crimen, y Harry se rehusaba a decir palabra alguna debido a que pensaba que era su culpa.

El niño que vivió pensó que el director había muerto por salvarlo de una muerte segura, lo cual no era del todo errado. Su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Y además ahora tenían a un nuevo alumno en el mismo año que Harry, un alquimista estatal de Central, el podría ayudarlos cuidando a Harry, ya que estaría en su mismo grupo y podría vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Para no descuidar todas las áreas también Mustang había sido llamado para que fuera maestro en este año de Hogwarts, aprovechando que el conocía a Acero, lo mas seguro es que dos excelentes alquimistas fueran mejor que uno solo en combate.

Y con eso en mente buscaba una clase que pudiera dar Mustang sin verse tan obvio al momento de vigilar a Harry.

Mustang había aceptado el trabajo de maestro en Hogwarts por dos sencillos motivos: estaría cerca de Ed y podría evitar el papeleo que le toca en su oficina al ser ahora Fuhrer. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces le mando una lechuza a Riza explicándole lo sucedido, y el porque ahora necesitaba dar clases en esa escuela.

El puesto que le toco a Roy fue el de profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, el mismo puesto que decían estaba maldito porque los profesores no Vivian mas de un año, pero el no creía en esas supersticiones.

Ahora Acero y Roy estaban viviendo en el mismo lugar, en Hogwarts, para ser colocado en el mismo año que Harry, al que ya había conocido antes en el tren (debido a que Harry agarro una ruta menos ocupada) se aprendió de memoria cada libro que le ponían en sus manos, así como en su momento lo hizo para realizar su examen de alquimista estatal, solo que ahora no contaba con tanto tiempo pero aun así lo logro.

Su misión ahora era ser el amigo de Harry y protegerlo de Voldemort. Y para ello contaria con el apoyo de Mustang, le gustase o no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Se que la voy regando… pero ténganme paciencia… subiré lo mas pronto que pueda (Yami: Senko deja de intentar cometer el asesinato de la computadora, eso no te va a ayudar en nada..¬¬) y gomen ne por no contestar sus reviews! Es q esta cochinada de conexión no me dejaba abrir las Págs. muy bien que digamos (Yami: Senko cuida tu lenguaje! ¬¬)

Y en el próximo capitulo ya sale Harry!

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	6. El primer dia apesta

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 6 El primer día apesta**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Ahora Acero y Roy estaban viviendo en el mismo lugar, en Hogwarts, para ser colocado en el mismo año que Harry, al que ya había conocido antes en el tren (debido a que Harry agarro una ruta menos ocupada) se aprendió de memoria cada libro que le ponían en sus manos, así como en su momento lo hizo para realizar su examen de alquimista estatal, solo que ahora no contaba con tanto tiempo pero aun así lo logro.

Su misión ahora era ser el amigo de Harry y protegerlo de Voldemort. Y para ello contaría con el apoyo de Mustang, le gustase o no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con eso arreglado, Mustang dormiría en el salón que les era asignado a los antiguos maestros de Hogwarts que enseñaban Defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras que Ed estaría con Harry, Ron y los demás chicos en el mismo dormitorio.

Aun inseguro sobre como era físicamente Voldemort, o como identificarlo Ed decidió que luego se preocuparía por eso, que por ahora necesitaba descansar para poder tener fuerzas para el primer día.

La noche paso sin eventos, cuando todos dormían McGonagall pego los horarios según los grupos y en donde tenían clases, a los maestros les envió una lechuza y espero a que amaneciera para ver como seria el primer año con ella como directora.

En la mañana la Gran sala estaba en completo silencio, se sentía una atmósfera muy pesada, la muerte de Dumbledore era muy resentida, incluso los de Slytherin sentían la muerte de Dumbledore como algo que no debió de haber pasado.

Pero gracias a su muerte el consejo de magia aceptaba el hecho de que Voldemort había regresado, tenia secuaces, y eran fuertes, ya que habían logrado derrotar a un mago con gran conocimiento y fuerza.

Y de nuevo el único sobreviviente fue Harry. Al parecer el chico tenia muy buena suerte, o una muy mala ya que le tocaba ver morir a seres cercanos a el, a su padre, a su madre, a Dumbledore… todos, uno por uno iban muriendo frente a sus ojos, solo porque el era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Como odiaba Harry ese titulo, solo le recordaba que el era el único que sobrevivo, pero ahora ya no sabia ni en quien confiar. Tomando de ejemplo a Draco Malfoy, recordó que el otro chico solo ayudo porque habían amenazado a su familia, sin embargo gracias a esa ayuda Dumbledore ahora estaba muerto.

Se había propuesto dejar la escuela, pero quiso terminar sus estudios en la misma escuela que Sirius. Sirius. Otra persona que extrañaba, su padrastro lo quería mucho, soporto a los dementotes y la prisión de Azkaban solo para verlo, para protegerlo, y gracias a eso murió, por protegerlo.

La vida daba muchos cambios, y cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba yendo a su primera clase, pociones, antes el odiaba a la clase, mejor dicho odiaba a Snape. Su nuevo maestro era una persona de cerca de 45 años (_adivinen quien es…_) largo cabello dorado, su cara se veía muy seria, los lentes le daban un aire de misterio, enfrente de toda la clase estaba el padre de Harry.

El alquimista de la luz.

Harry al ser el primero en entrar, solo saludo y volvió a su estado de depresión. Al poco rato entro Ed, quien curioso de saber quien era su profesor, había seguido a Harry en la mañana solo para encontrarse con una persona que no pensó volver a ver.

"¿Padre?" Fue el murmullo de Ed que tenía una cara de haber visto a un fantasma, no creia lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo sabia que era verdad.

El mismo padre al que abandono por ir a ver a Einstein, el mismo padre que por un buen motivo los abandono siendo ellos unos pequeños niños, e padre que lo cuido cuando quedo atrapado en Munich, el mismo que le había puesto implantes nuevos.

"Ed, es bueno verte de nuevo, toma asiento." Le decía su padre y ahora profesor.

Esto capto la atención de Harry, ¿Ya se conocían de antes? ¿Qué fue lo que murmuro Ed al ver al nuevo profesor? ¿Este nuevo profesor lo trataría como Snape? Eran alguno de sus pensamientos mientras le hacia la platica a Ed.

No importaba como, pero averiguaría quien era el nuevo profesor y si era de confianza. El hecho que Ed fuera nuevo en los últimos años de educación en Hogwarts y que fuera de su misma casa le hacían confiar un poco en el. Posiblemente había venido a Hogwarts por ser uno de los lugares más seguros que hay.

"Tu eres Ed ¿cierto?" Empezó la plática Harry.

"Si, tu debes de ser…Harry Potter, ¿o me equivoco?" Continuaba Ed.

"Si, Ed ¿Cómo conoces al maestro de pociones?" Preguntaba un intrigado Harry, quien hasta en su voz se escuchaba su curiosidad.

"Sencillo, el es mi padre…aunque no se como fue que el llego aquí…" Le contestaba Ed a Harry.

Ahora entendía todo, ciertamente su nuevo profesor era más alto y con un porte de mucha seguridad, pero quitando eso, era como ver a Ed con más años encima. Se quería dar de golpes en la cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Seguramente el padre había estudiado en Hogwarts y ahora, tras ese ataque que sufrió la escuela, había tomado el puesto de maestro.

Todo tenia lógica ahora, solo faltaba saber ¿Cómo era posible que Ed no supiera como llego su padre a Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no habían llegado juntos? Eran familia después de todo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba Ed estaba solo esa vez en el tren.

Al poco tiempo de esa conversación mental, se dio cuenta que la clase ya estaba llena, y que el profesor iba a empezar su clase.

"Bueno, alumnos, me han informado sobre el incidente del año pasado con el profesor Snape." Y noto el alquimista de la luz que el salón ahora era un silencio muy pesado, pero aun así continuo hablando. "Ciertamente, yo estaré tomando el lugar de ese profesor, pero, hagamos la clase mas amena. ¿Por qué no inician presentándose, diciendo datos como nombre, edad, obvies y la clase que mas les gusta?"

Al decirles que todo eso era voluntario, nadie se atrevia a levantar la mano.

"Ed, si el es tu padre ¿Por qué no le hechas la mano y empiezas? tu, si quieres yo después te sigo." Le murmuraba Harry a Ed.

Sabiendo que tenía que tener a Harry como amigo acepto y levanto la mano.

"Ed, adelante puedes empezar" Decia el profesor de pociones.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Elric, pero llámenme Ed, tengo 17 aunque muy pronto serán 18, mis pasatiempos son… "Se quedo pensando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que desde que estaba en Munich no había podido usar la alquimia, así que su único pasatiempo se había perdido. "Corrección no tengo pasatiempos a menos que meterme en líos cuente jejeje… y la clase que mas me gusta no se cual sea porque soy de nuevo ingreso."

Dicho esto Ed se sentó en su banca y tal como Harry le prometió el le siguió.

"Bueno como la mayoría de ustedes ya saben me llamo Harry Potter, tengo 18 años, mis pasatiempos al igual que Ed parecen ser meterme en líos, y la clase que mas me gusta hasta el año pasado es la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sinceramente pociones la odiaba por el maestro y no por la materia en si."

Al ver el ejemplo de Harry le siguieron Ron, Hermione, Nevile y todos los de Gryffindor así como algunos de Ravenclaw, Slytherin, ese día no hicieron ninguna poción. A los alumnos les había agradado el padre de Ed.

"Um… Harry, disculpa… como soy de nuevo ingreso…no conozco a nadie mas que a ti, Ron y Hermione ¿Puedo ser su amigo?" Preguntaba Ed tratando de estar cerca de la persona que se supone que debe proteger.

Al ver que ellos lo aceptaron se hicieron amigos muy rápido. Al inicio desconfiaban de el, hasta que vieron que sus intenciones no eran malas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Espero que les vaya gustando el fic, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Aparecerán los homúnculos? ¿Quieren la aparición de algún personaje en especial?

Lo siento les pondría el nombre del padre de Ed pero no se si Hoeinheim sea la forma correcta de escribirlo…

Próximamente el 7 capitulo: capitulo 7 ¿Yo, celoso?

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	7. ¿Yo, celoso?

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 7 ¿Yo, Celoso?**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Um… Harry, disculpa… como soy de nuevo ingreso…no conozco a nadie mas que a ti, Ron y Hermione ¿Puedo ser su amigo?" Preguntaba Ed tratando de estar cerca de la persona que se supone que debe proteger.

Al ver que ellos lo aceptaron se hicieron amigos muy rápido. Al inicio desconfiaban de el, hasta que vieron que sus intenciones no eran malas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Ed se había vuelto uno más de los conocedores de la Orden del Fénix, sabía que McGonagall era miembro, por casualidad se entero de Sirius, y de cómo fue que murió.

Poco a poco Ed se fue metiendo en sus vidas hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ed era un buen amigo, y que eso de meterse en líos como pasatiempo no era broma, de cierta forma les recordaba a los chicos de los gemelos Weasley Fred y George.

Ahora mas que nunca Ed cuidaría de Harry, era su amigo, pero para ello necesitaba actualizar su alquimia, ya que tenia tiempo que no la usaba, así que discretamente en las noches iba con Roy a practicar, y se notaba que no había usado su alquimia en un tiempo ya que Mustang le ganaba con mucha facilidad cuando antes estaban empatados.

La verdad esas visitas le alegraban el día a Roy, porque veía a su pequeño Ed y lo ayudaba, eso le hacia sentir importante en la vida de Ed, ya que se habían separado mucho tiempo. Roy sabia los riesgos de su enamoramiento, por eso no le decía nada a Edward.

Sin embargo empezaba a notar que cada que Harry abrazaba a Ed, así como cuando Al abrazo a su hermano, sentía muchos celos, sin embargo no solo el era mayor, ahora también aparte de superior en rango de la milicia, también era su maestro.

¿Cuánto más se podría complicar su vida? Tenia varios puntos en su contra, entre ellos el no saber que sentía Ed por el, pero no le preguntaría directamente ya que no se quería ver tan obvio, el prefería el trabajo en la oscuridad, el poder investigar sin que nadie lo sepa.

Extrañaba a Hughes, el era bueno en cuanto a investigación y datos se refería, el podía sacarle la verdad a cualquiera, era muy observador, era todo lo que Roy no era, y nuevamente lloro por la muerte de su mejor amigo. El único que murió por causa de los homúnculos, los mismos que no dejaban de perseguir a Ed y a Al y por el que de verdad le dolía su muerte.

Por eso el se hizo una promesa silenciosa, ni siquiera Ed sabia de ella, Mustang protegería a Ed aun si eso significaba perder la vida, el lo amaba y no le importaba morir aun sabiendo que lo mas seguro era que no fuera correspondido.

Mientras Ed se hacia también una promesa silenciosa, protegería a todos a costa de su propia vida, pero mas que nada a sus nuevos amigos y a Roy, le gustase o no sabia que tenia sentimientos por el Fuhrer, y que también algo sentía por Harry pero no lograba descifrar que era ese nuevo sentimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en una cabaña abandonada, se escondía Voldemort, quien con sus ayudantes había conseguido a algunos alquimistas estatales para destruir a Harry.

Había sido derrotado por el en numerosas ocasiones, y ya se estaba cansando de eso, usaría una nueva fuerza de ser necesario, a cualquier costo mataría a Harry Potter, lo haría solo para probar que en el pasado fue derrotado por el amor.

Con esto en mente llamo a sus sirvientes y empezó a dar órdenes. Entre esos sirvientes estaba un joven de cabello rubio, que en los ojos se notaba que no quería estar ahí, en realidad se sentía mal por la muerte de Dumbledore, a su lado derecho estaba Severus Snape, y al lado izquierdo estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy, todos cubiertos en una manta negra que evitaba que se vieran sus rostros.

El joven de nombre Draco Malfoy, solo rezaba para que fallaran los planes de Voldemort, en realidad él no tenia nada en contra de Harry, a decir verdad, le gustaba molestarlo, solo para ver alguna reacción en su cara, en su mente era una relación de 'somos-amigos-pero-como-te odio' que solo ellos dos entendían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando a Hogwarts, nos encontramos otra vez con Harry, quien comenzaba a prepararse para la fiesta de Halloween, usualmente el aire de fiesta alegraba a todos, pero recordaban en cada festividad como Dumbledore les daba consejos y hasta hacia bromas, como el tenia una personalidad muy buena, a pesar de saber que el era poderoso, prefería ser modesto, una cualidad que pocos magos tenían en estos años.

Últimamente en el diario salían noticias sobre como no tenían datos de Voldemort o de sus secuaces.

Y el día de Halloween, en medio de todas las casas brindando en un silencio enorme, la puerta del comedor se abrió con un estruendoso ruido alertando a todos sobre el recién llegado.

Muchos no creían lo que veían, otros se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el recién llegado, los demás solo dejaron su comida y de vez en cuando se les caían los cubiertos por robar visiones al recién llegado.

El recién llegado, estaba muy lastimado, nada que la enfermera no pudiera resolver, aunque tomaría cerca de una semana.

Ahí parado enfrente de todos, se encontraba Sirius Black, ciertamente más delgado, lastimado, y con unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Ed no había visto alguna foto del padrino de Harry así que no lo identifico, así que cuando el iba a atacar, algo lo detuvo. Escucho una voz temblorosa, al borde de las lágrimas.

La voz era la de Harry.

"Sirius…Estas vivo…." Fue el murmullo que escucho de la boca de su amigo antes que Harry se desmayara.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar… todos lo tomaban por muerto, sin embargo ahora tenían a ese hombre frente a ellos y veían que estaba vivo, muy lastimado pero vivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Ya estoy terminando de escribir el chapter 8 así que dejen reviews para saber como va quedando el fic…

Espero que pueda complacer a todos los que quieren ver a Voldemort aparecer pronto, o a Al, o a algún otro personaje…XD

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	8. ¿Donde estabas Sirius?

**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 8 ¿Dónde habías estado Sirius?**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Sirius…Estas vivo…." Fue el murmullo que escucho de la boca de su amigo antes que Harry se desmayara.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar… todos lo tomaban por muerto, sin embargo ahora tenían a ese hombre frente a ellos y veían que estaba vivo, muy lastimado pero vivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡HARRY!" Gritaron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

Sirius, quien tras 2 años de no verlo lo primero que ve de Harry es ver como se desmaya.

Otro fue Ed, quien siendo el más cercano y quien le tenía el ojo pegado a Harry se dio cuenta a tiempo que su amigo no estaría conciente mucho tiempo y lo alcanzo a atrapar.

Y los demás fueron Hagrid, quien estaba con los demás maestros en su asiento, Hermione y Ron.

Los demás estaban mas preocupados por poder ver a un supuesto asesino, ahora su caso estaba limpio porque una vez que se supone había muerto se dieron cuenta que era inocente, pero lo que mas les espantaba era el poder verlo _vivo solo con algunas heridas_ que la enfermera podía curar con gran facilidad.

Mientras todo este alboroto pasaba McGonagall seguía sin poder decir palabra alguna. Sus ojos la tenían que estar engañando, Sirius simplemente no podía estar vivo, Dumbledore les había dicho que había muerto al proteger a Harry.

Silenciosamente bajo del lugar de directora hasta aquel hombre que era Sirius Black, lo examino de forma minuciosa, ciertamente era Sirius.

Pero, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Todos lo daban por muerto.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, el estaba mal herido y necesitaba ayuda medica rápido, y en cuestión de segundos se lo llevaron a la enfermería en donde lo curaron en cuestión de horas, mientras Harry había sido llevado a su cama para descansar.

"Sirius, estabas vivo, y nunca me contactaste…" Decía llorando un dormido Harry, a quien le dolía que su padrastro no le hubiera dicho que estaba vivió, eso y que nunca se entero de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ed solo podía ver a su amigo llorar y apretarle ligeramente la mano en señal de que estaba con el, de que lo apoyaba, después de todo era lo única cosa que podía hacer.

La mente de Ed estaba en confusión total, si el era Sirius y obviamente Harry y el se llevaban muy bien que hasta murió por protegerlo ¿Por qué no contactarlo antes para no preocuparlo? ¿Qué se lo impedía? ¿Y como es que hasta ahora aparece y solo con heridas graves? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Otra vez entraba a los pensamientos de Voldemort, eso lo sabia, y sabia que fuera cual fuera la causa lo hacia muy feliz, algo estaba saliendo bien para Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sueño de Harry**_

"Wormtail, consigue a Envida, a Lujuria y a todos los homúnculos que encuentres, son parte importante de nuestro plan, ellos nos serán de mucha ayuda, para de una vez por todas matar a Harry Potter."

De fondo Harry solo veía a Wormtail, mover la cabeza afirmativamente y apresurarse a salir solo para ser detenido por Voldemort.

"Y encuentra al chico Malfoy y mátalo, ya no me es de utilidad, el es solo un estorbo, el muy cobarde se aleja de mi lado para esconderse, el muy ingenuo no sabia que hasta su madre esta conmigo y cuando se entero salio huyendo, el pequeño cobarde…"

Pero Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba presenciando todo, aunque con forma de sueño y de inmediato cerró el vínculo de comunicación. No quería que el chico supiera mas de sus planes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Homúnculos…Malfoy…. Voldemort…muerte…" Fue lo único que el alquimista de acero escucho de los labios de Harry, el iba de salida para dejar descansar a Harry pero al escuchar la palabra homúnculos se detuvo en seco.

Harry no sabía que eran esas criaturas ¿Por qué hablaría de ellas sin conocerlas? Esto le daba muy mala espina. Eso y que menciono a Voldemort.

Eso ya era malo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se salio de la habitación para ir al lado de Mustang como todas las noches para entrenar. Eso, y para poder apreciar el delicado rostro de Roy Mustang mientras lo trataba como alguien muy querido.

Ed pensaba que esos sentimientos eran debido a que lo veía a el como un hijo, o como un amigo.

Ed no sabía que tan alejado estaba de la realidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Oh! Apareció Sirius! aplausos ¿pensaron que dejaría que siguiera muerto? Gomen ne XD es que es uno de mis favoritos de HP… y también Dumbledore, pero como a el si lo enterraron no se si lo podré revivir… No quiero que sea un zombi XD pero si ustedes quieres así lo haré XD

Y sigo intrigada por el review de una persona busca el nombre y no lo encuentra que me pidió de favor que no lo hiciera gay… el lió es que no me dijo a quien XD supongo que no se refiere ni a Roy ni a Harry ni a Ed… porque ellos son la "pareja" cough trío cough de la historia XD asi que nunca supe a quien se refería XD

Y dejen su mail si quieren que les responda sus reviews! Gracias!

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 9 Un nuevo comienzo**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Ed pensaba que esos sentimientos eran debido a que lo veía a el como un hijo, o como un amigo.

Ed no sabía que tan alejado estaba de la realidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bienvenido Acero" Fue la contestación de Mustang, Ed solo contesto con un "Gracias por ayudar con mi entrenamiento, he recuperado mi forma, te lo debo todo a ti" Y con eso dicho se despidió y salio.

Mustang se quedo un rato en su oficina pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Ed, el nunca le daba las gracias y ciertamente nunca le hablaba de manera respetuosa, a menos que algo tramara hacer el pequeño alquimista.

¿Dónde demonios estaban Ron y Hermione cuando se les necesitaba? Ed quería saber si Harry tenía algún vínculo con Voldemort, si conocía a los homúnculos y saber quien era el tal Malfoy del que había hablado.

En medio de su desesperación, no se había fijado hacia donde iba y choco con alguien. El cuerpo de la persona parecía que había recibido una paliza, su respiración era agitada, su cabello era un desastre y estaba demasiado pálido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevo al chico a la enfermería, quienes al ver el estado del joven lo atendieron rápidamente, aun sabiendo quien era decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad, aun era joven y podría arrepentirse, Dumbledore les había enseñado que todos buenos o malos, necesitaban de una segunda oportunidad.

Ed iba bajando las escaleras que daban a la enfermería y ve en la parte de debajo de dichas escaleras a Mustang, su corazón latía a mil por hora, espero por algún signo de que lo había visto pero recibió ninguno.

A decir verdad Mustang estaba celoso, había visto a su chico rubio cargar a un chico de su misma edad, la altura no importaba por su automail, que le ayudaba a ser más fuerte, pero ver que el otro se aferraba con mas fuerza a Ed _(mas que nada por el miedo a caerse) _le daba coraje, por eso no saludo a Ed cuando lo vio arriba de las escaleras.

Ed se veía a los ojos de Roy como un ángel, su cabello brillaba de saludable, sus ojos grandes reflejando bondad, una mirada lejana y a pesar de su estatura se veía alto, se veía mas grande debido a la ropa que estaba usando, era la ropa que traía de Munich el primer día que llego a Hogwarts.

Con esto en mente, sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar dicha imagen, debía de recordar su posición, un superior, un maestro, otro hombre, su amor era considerado como un taboo, y sabia que Edward no sentía lo mismo por el, nada mas con ver como dejo que un desconocido se aferrase a el, cuando a Mustang ni esa oportunidad le daba de tocarle la cabeza para desacomodarle el cabello.

'La vida es injusta' Era el pensamiento de Mustang.

Un día había pasado, el chico que Ed llevo a la enfermería ya estaba mejor, había hablado con McGanagall sobre lo que había pasado, como lo engañaron, inclusive su propia familia, y de cómo fue que se había lastimado al intentar llegar sin contratiempos a Hogwarts, ahora que sabia quien era el que lo había ayudado iba a darle las gracias..

McGonagall aun tenia en la mira a Malfoy, desconfiaba aun de el, pero le interesaba mas saber lo que había pasado con Sirius ¿Cómo había regresado? ¿Y esas heridas? Algo no estaba bien y planeaba saberlo lo antes posible.

Sirius al igual que Draco ya estaba mejor, ya se podía mover, y justo cuando se iba a parar para ver a Harry la voz de McGonagall lo detuvo en seco.

"Por dios, Sirius, ¿A dónde crees que vas con esas heridas?" Decía al borde de la histeria McGonagall.

"A ver a Harry por supuesto" Fue la simple contestación de Sirius, como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

"Sirius, estas herido, seguro que ver a Harry puede esperar" Trataba de razonar McGonagall, quien seguía tratando de persuadir a Sirius de levantarse de la cama.

"Esta bien" Contesto resignado Sirius. McGonagall siempre tenía ese efecto sobre los demás.

"¿Cómo es que estas vivo y nos nos contactaste antes?" Fue la primera pregunta de McGonagall.

"Fue porque cuando caí atrás de la cortina estaba en otra dimensión, había una gran puerta y cuando salí ya no estaba, estos 2 años me la pase buscando dicha puerta para regresar, y no los contacté porque no funcionaba la magia, las personas de ahí no sabían nada de magia, el lugar era un fiasco, no sabían ni hablar ingles, así que tuve que aprender su idioma."

"¿Y esas heridas?" Cuestionaba McGonagall.

"Me las hice al momento de regresar a esta dimensión, la puerta estaba a algunos metros del piso y me caí, luego fue atacado por extrañas criaturas pero logre llegar aquí, al parecer solo con leves heridas, corrí con suerte de no encontrarme con algo peor que con unos gatos con forma humana." Fue la aventura corta narrada por Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tengo que pedirle una disculpa a Potter, me equivoque con el, unirme a esos rufianes es caer muy bajo" Decía para si un muy arrepentido Malfoy.

Y por no fijarse a donde iba por tener la vista pegada al suelo, choco con otro cuerpo, el cuerpo pertenecía a Harry Potter.

Justo cuando Malfoy iba a empezar a insultar a la persona que se tropezó se detuvo al ver que era la persona que buscaba para disculparse, junto toda su fuerza de voluntad antes de insultar al chico que tenia enfrente de si.

Por su parte Harry estaba incrédulo a lo que veía, frente a el estaba el culpable de todo, la persona que había ayudado a Snape y a los demás para matar a Dumbledore. Sentía como su sangre hervía de coraje ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a venir a Hogwarts?

Antes de que Harry pudiera gritarle todas sus verdades y descargar su coraje, Malfoy cubrió su boca para evitar que Harry llamara la atención de alguien.

"Shhh, no grites como mujer asustada Potter, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí, tiene que ser en privado, quitare mi mano solo si prometes no gritar" Le decía en un murmuro Malfoy con un tono que demostraba seriedad y ¿desesperación? Harry no sabia si era desesperación lo que había oído.

Todo lo que Malfoy recibió de respuesta fue un asentamiento de cabeza de parte de Harry, con lo cual retiro su mano.

Y sin más explicaciones se lo llevo al salón que perteneció a Snape en su momento pero que ahora estaba vació, no había ni un alma adentro de dicho salón.

"Y de que quieres hablar" Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Espero les vaya gustando hasta ahora el fic… Puede que suba varios capítulos el mismo día, dado que: a) estoy de vacaciones y b) no tengo nada que hacer (Yami Senko: Eso es literal…¬¬) así que espero sus opiniones y todo lo que se les ocurra que pase. Hasta si quieren algún personaje muerto…XD Prometí no matar a nadie, pero si alguien me lo pide matare a dicho personaje XD (Yami Senko: Es una psicópata que anda suelta O.O) Y los gatos con forma de personas son como los personajes de Loveless para darse una idea XD

Capitulo 10 Status: Casi terminado

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! –bows-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	10. porque te amo me duele

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 10 Porque te amo me duele**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Y sin más explicaciones se lo llevo al salón que perteneció a Snape en su momento pero que ahora estaba vació, no había ni un alma adentro de dicho salón.

"Y de que quieres hablar" Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Antes que empieces a interrumpir, tengo que pedirte perdón por todos estos años de tratarte como basura, en realidad no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero…" Los ojos de Malfoy reflejaban que lo que decía era cierto, que de verdad le dolía el pasado.

Harry estaba confundido, Malfoy siempre lo trato mal, lo hizo pasar muchas desventuras y aun así quería hablar con el, eso tenia que ser importante.

Al notar la cara de confusión de Harry, decidió que tenía que empezar a explicar lo que había pasado hasta el momento de su regreso a Hogwarts

"Voldemort logro engañarme diciendo que mi familia seria asesinada si yo no lo ayudaba, así que decidí unirme a el, al inicio el mantuvo esa ilusión junto con mis papas, pero… un día sin querer descubrí como se burlaban de mi ingenuidad por creer que mis padres no querían estar con Voldemort, así que empezaron a golpearme, aun no comprendo porque mejor no simplemente me mataron con algún hechizo" Narraba su historia Malfoy quien parecía herido por esos recuerdos.

"Y es por eso que Ed te encontró en ese estado" Le afirmaba Hary.

"No se quien sea Ed, pero…"

Con un brusco movimiento empujo a Harry sobre un escritorio y se acercaba a su cara para murmurarle algo en el oído

"Malfoy…" La voz de Harry se escuchaba irritada.

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a Ed con una cara de sorpresa.

"Pe-perdón si interrumpí algo chicos, no era mi intención" Se disculpo y salio Ed cerrando la puerta del salón tras de si.

Ed estaba muy sonrojado, aunque no sabia si era de vergüenza de captar en esa situación a Harry y a Malfoy o si era de coraje de que ellos tuvieran una relación y Harry nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

'Sabia que el amor dolía, después de todo me dolió cuando me quede atrapado en Munich lejos de Roy, pero… ¿Por qué me duele que Harry tenga un novio?…no….no es cierto…. No puede ser cierto…Me gusta Harry…así como también me gusta Roy' Pensaba en su camino Ed sin fijarse que estaba justo en el cuarto de Roy Mustang.

"¿Ves lo que ocasionaste?" Le reclamaba Harry a Draco.

"¿Yo que hice? El fue el que interrumpió nuestra platica" Respondía Draco.

"Argh… ¿Sabes que? Luego platicamos." Y con esto Harry salio tras de Ed.

En el pasillo Harry corría buscando un mechón dorado que le dijera donde se ubicaba Ed.

Mientras tanto Ed se encontraba en los brazos de Roy Mustang, en un fuerte abrazo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como nunca había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, esos escasos minutos de llanto lo agobiaron dejándolo dormido en los brazos de Mustang.

Mustang, por su parte, estaba dispuesto a encontrar al causante de las lágrimas de su pequeño ángel, no lo había visto en ese estado desde la primera vez que lo vio en Rizembul, cuando su fallo la transmutación humana de su madre.

Pagaría quien hubiera hecho eso, nadie lastimaba a su Ed y se salía con la suya. Haría que sufriera, que sintiera el dolor por el que paso Ed.

Habían pasado escasos días tras ese incidente, Ed parecía evitar a toda costa a Harry, le huía como si fuera la plaga, y todos, incluidos los maestros lo habían notado.

Mientras McGonagall para levantar los ánimos a todos decidió que seria buena idea hacer una fiesta de Halloween, todos se animaron considerablemente, el único requisito que había era el llevar a una pareja para el gran baile al final de la comida-cena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Las cosas se comienzan a calentar! Oh… ¿Qué pasara ahora? (Yami Senko: Tu eres la autora… se supone que ya deberías de saberlo T.T) Y aliados y enemigos se empezaran a encontrar…(Yami Senko: Sen-chan a este paso no serán 22 capítulos…vas muy rápido con la historia…)

Con quien quieren ver a Ed? Que vaya con Roy? O con Harry? Manden las parejas que quieren ver y de ahí las escogeré, si nadie me da sus opiniones… digamos que algo malo le pasara a Ed.

Ed: ¿Yo que te hice? No seas mala…¬¬

Capitulo 11 Status: Casi terminado

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! –Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	11. La fiesta empieza

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 11 La fiesta empieza**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Habían pasado escasos días tras ese incidente, Ed parecía evitar a toda costa a Harry, le huía como si fuera la plaga, y todos, incluidos los maestros lo habían notado.

Mientras McGonagall para levantar los ánimos a todos decidió que seria buena idea hacer una fiesta de Halloween, todos se animaron considerablemente, el único requisito que había era el llevar a una pareja para el gran baile al final de la comida-cena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba muy cerca, casi todos tenían pareja, Ron y Hermione irían juntos, Luna iría con Ginny, los gemelos Weasly irían juntos, todos menos Harry, Malfoy, Ed y algunos profesores entre ellos Roy Mustang.

La semana apenas empezaba y Ed y Harry seguían sin decirse palabra alguna, Hermione y Ron lo habían notado.

"¿Se habrán peleado?" Le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

"Es lo mas seguro, nadie se deja de hablar solo porque si" Le contestaba Hermione.

"Lo que mas me preocupa es que Malfoy esta aquí. El fue, o es, que se yo, un mortifago, para mi que sigue siendo peligroso." Comentaba Ron a Hermione con cierto aire de desconfianza por el chico de cabellos rubios.

"Eso es cierto, pero puede que la historia que le dijo a Harry sea cierta."Decía Hermione tratando de descubrir la verdad, puesto que Harry les había contado todo a ellos y ahora sabían la historia de Malfoy, y a decir verdad no estaban muy convencidos de que hubiera cambiado.

"Mira la cara de tristeza de Harry, y Ed se ve que esta igual,…me pregunto que les habrá pasado, generalmente en estas clases ellos son inseparables y castigados por platicar mucho" Se preocupaba Ron por sus amigos.

"Vamos a investigar" Propuso Hermione.

"Esta bien" Decía sin mucha seguridad Ron.

Mientras Malfoy notaba la actitud de Harry y Ed y para evitar conflictos con el nuevo amigo que tenia en Harry, decidió trabajar en las sombras para ver cual era el problema.

A la salida de clases Mustang llamo a Ed a su oficina, todos estaban asombrados porque Mustang nunca llamaba a nadie a su oficina, Ed tenía que haber hecho algo muy serio como para que el profesor Mustang lo llamara a su oficina.

Ed, no sabia que pensar ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Si su memoria no le fallaba no había molestado a nadie, no había causado conflictos, maldición…hasta había dejado de hablar con Harry, aunque eso era para evitar el dolor de la memoria de la vez que lo atrapo con Malfoy, un chico al que acababa de ayudar apenas días antes de ese incidente.

"Acero, te he llamado a mi oficina, no para reprenderte por alguna travesura o lió en el que te hayas metido, sino para invitarte a la fiesta de Halloween, el requisito es llevar pareja, y ciertamente, no quiero ir con alguna maestra, porque prefiero llevar a alguien conocido, así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas ir conmigo a la fiesta?" Le explicaba tranquilamente Mustang a Ed sus posibilidades.

'No había pensado en esa opción, con la pelea que tuve con Harry ni me acordaba de la fiesta, oh, Mustang espera mi respuesta, tengo que decirle algo' Pensaba Ed quien notaba en la cara de Mustang un poco de impaciencia y ¿miedo?

"Acepto" Fue su decisión final.

"Me alegro mucho Edward, la fiesta es en 3 días, los detalles sobre donde nos reuniremos para ir te los diré un día antes, así que mientras puedes hacer lo que quieras, espero verte pronto chibi" Decía Mustang con cierto tono de afecto por el mayor de los Elric, y su mirada poseía cierta ternura hacia Ed.

En verdad amaba al muchacho, si tan solo se lo pudiera decir en el baile. Mientras de fondo solo escuchaba la voz de Edward reclamándole el llamarle chibi, siendo que había crecido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Con esta nueva propuesta Ed salio feliz de la oficina de Mustang, sus ojos irradiaban una completa felicidad, aunque no podía olvidar a cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Cualquiera que lo viera podría fácilmente compararlo con una colegiala enamorada, iba dando pequeños saltitos (_para no hacer un escándalo porque tenía una pierna de automail_) y su cabello estaba amarrado solamente en una coleta, con sus ropas negras, de lejos, parecía una estudiante.

Hermione y Ron habían escuchado todo, y se lo contaron a Harry quien tenia el corazón destrozado, el esperaba ir con Ed al baile y explicarle lo sucedido, después de todo la situación se daba a malos entendidos, y no quería que Ed malinterpretara todo.

Malfoy también había escuchado, y no soportaba ver a su nuevo amigo así, maldecía a Ed por causarle sentimientos a su amigo, así que invitaría a salir a Harry, aunque para el solo seria una salida de amigos.

Y con eso en mente salio a buscar a Harry y pedirle que fuera su pareja para el baile.

En un rincón estaba Harry pensando todo otra vez ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Y más importante aun, ¿Por qué no le pedía a Draco o a Sirius que lo acompañara? Tendría que hacerlo, y con eso en mente salio corriendo en busca de Sirius.

Al llegar con Sirius, el le dijo que no podía porque seria el acompañante de McGonagall, quien le había pedido de favor que la acompañara, así que no podía estar con su querido Harry.

Con unas inmensas ganas de llorar porque su padrastro, Sirius, le había negado ir con el, a pesar de ser una buena razón, estaba ahora llorando unas lagrimas tan grandes que nublaban su vista, y por eso choco contra alguien.

"Lo siento" Fue lo que dijo Harry mientras se secaba las lagrimas

"No hay problema Harry" Lo consolaba Malfoy, quien al ver el estado de su amigo decidió secar sus lagrimas, causándole una sorpresa a su acompañante.

"Te estaba buscando para ver si quieres ir conmigo al baile" Le pregunto Malfoy a Harry con un ligero sonrojo debido a que nunca había invitado a nadie a una fiesta, siempre lo invitaban a el, y ahora con Harry, le daba pena.

Al ver la cara de Malfoy, Harry no se pudo negar y acepto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Ya estamos a la mitad del fic! Que rápido! Pero el año escolar de Harry apenas comienza ¿Qué pasara mas adelante? Averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos

Capitulo 12 Status: Casi terminado

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! –Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	12. Sentimientos

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 12 Sentimientos**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Te estaba buscando para ver si quieres ir conmigo al baile" Le pregunto Malfoy a Harry con un ligero sonrojo debido a que nunca había invitado a nadie a una fiesta, siempre lo invitaban a el, y ahora con Harry, le daba pena.

Al ver la cara de Malfoy, Harry no se pudo negar y acepto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese momento los días pasaban volando, y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era un día antes de la fiesta, los pasillos de Hogwarts se llenaban de emoción y ansias de ver como seria decorado el castillo.

En medio de la multitud estaba Roy Mustang, impecable como siempre, con un porte que demostraba seguridad, y entre tanto ruido su voz se lograba escuchar bastante bien.

"Edward, ven a mi oficina a as 7 de la noche" Decía Mustang

Por su parte Ed solo movió la cabeza en señal de que había captado lo que acababa de decir Mustang y siguió con su camino.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar y para medio día todos creían que Mustang y Ed eran pareja, pero esperarían a ver su comportamiento en la fiesta para confirmarlo.

A Ed los rumores no le importaban en lo absoluto, de cierta manera no pensaba que fuera tan malo el rumor, lo veía como algo natural. Lo mismo pensaba Mustang, quien esperaba con impaciencia a que el reloj diera las 7 de la noche.

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 7, y era la hora de hablar sobre el baile que tomaría lugar el día de mañana en el Gran Salón.

Mustang esperaba nervioso a Ed, sus manos estaban temblando y no pida mantenerse quieto, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas, oficialmente se podía decir que tenia miedo. Y no era su área de especialización, su campo de especialización eran las batallas, guerras inclusive, pero no el área romántica, en ese departamento a pesar de ser un mujeriego solo lo hacia por diversión para quitarle a Havoc sus posibles novias y causar alguna reacción en la teniente Hawkeye, quien al parecer eran un robot, no demostraba sentimientos mas que con Black Hayate, su fiel perro.

Ed no estaba mejor que Mustang, el también estaba nervioso, a diferencia de Mustang el no tenia ninguna novia, es mas nunca había tenido una relación amorosa con nadie, si bien le había ido tenia como amigas a Shezka y a Winry, a Rose solo la había visto en raras ocasiones como para incluirla.

Tímidamente toco la puerta para hacer notar su presencia y entro inmediatamente a la oficina de Mustang, quien le dijo que lo veía en la puerta del Gran Salón con un traje que le trajo especialmente para esa ocasión.

Ed, acostumbrado ahora a las formalidades, acepto el traje de buena manera y acepto.

Y luego de pocas horas amaneció, el baile estaba programado para iniciar a las 5 de la tarde, pero Ed y Mustang por acuerdo mutuo decidieron llegar a las 7 para arreglarse y entrar cuando la fiesta estuviera comenzando, la cena seria servida a las 8 de la noche y por eso no se preocupaban.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, tal vez un poco mas de ruido, pero nada que McGonagall no pudiera controlar.

Y la fiesta empezó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una parte oscura de la fiesta nadie noto a Envidia cambiar su atuendo y su rostro, se hacia pasar por otro alumno mas. El era el encargado de descubrir que planes tenía el niño que vivió.

Iba a secuestrarlo por un rato, hasta que noto que no estaba solo, estaba con el traidor de Draco Malfoy, planeaba matarlos a ambos, pero su cara tenia una expresión de terror en su cara ¿Qué demonios hacia Ed y Mustang en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso sabían que el estaría ahí y lo fueron a detener?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del lugar para avisarle a Voldemort, esto podría afectar sus planes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Capitulo 13 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	13. El Nuevo Plan

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 13 El nuevo plan**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Iba a secuestrarlo por un rato, hasta que noto que no estaba solo, estaba con el traidor de Draco Malfoy, planeaba matarlos a ambos, pero su cara tenia una expresión de terror en su cara ¿Qué demonios hacia Ed y Mustang en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso sabían que el estaría ahí y lo fueron a detener?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del lugar para avisarle a Voldemort, esto podría afectar sus planes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, nadie parecía notar que un homúnculo se había metido a su fiesta y se había ido como el viento, todos estaban felices bailando o tomando algún refresco.

Mustang le había ofrecido a Ed bailar, pero como Ed no sabia bailar decidió declinar la propuesta explicándole el motivo.

Eso no le importo a Roy quien simplemente lo agarro de la cintura, poniendo la mano de Ed en su hombro y su automail en su cadera, decidió guiarlo para empezar a bailar. Después de todo, por algo era una fiesta.

Harry no estaba mejor que Ed, con Draco a su lado no podía evitar el sentirse nervioso, Ron y Hermione los miraban con los ojos incrédulos, no esperaban que Harry estuviera con Malfoy, después de todo ellos se odiaban hasta hacia pocas semanas.

Mientras Draco lo agarraba igual que Mustang a Ed, en el oído le comento algo a Harry, siendo apenas un murmullo.

"Cuando me fui y note los planes de Voldemort y ver que me habían engañado decidí que lo mejor seria protegerte, eres el niño que vivió, y si puedo ayudar a un amigo, con gusto lo haré, solo te diré algo, desconfía de todos, no creas en el rostro de tus amigos, el Señor oscuro tiene nuevos aliados, ellos cambian su apariencia con facilidad sin necesidad del jugo multiformes, ellos lo pueden hacer de forma natural, se llaman homúnculos, y creo que tu amigo Ed sabe a lo que me refiero" Le advertía a Harry.

Justo después de compartir esa información la canción acabo, separando así a las parejas que bailaban.

"Voy por un poco de ponche, ¿Quieres alguna bebida Draco?" Preguntaba Harry a su acompañante.

"Un poco de jugo de calabaza estaría bien" Contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca quitándole la vista encima a Harry, sabia que podía ser atacado en cualquier momento, y por eso nunca lo dejaba solo.

Mustang por su parte había ido por bebidas, sabia que a su interés sentimental no le gustaba la leche ni sus derivados, así que busco un ponche para el menor y un poco de jugo de calabaza para el. Al llegar al área de las bebidas, noto que ahí estaba Harry Potter.

Como sabia que algo tenía que ver con la actitud de Ed, y sobre como Ed le había mencionado a los homúnculos decidió entablar una conversación.

"Hola Harry" Fue su saludo formal, evitando el saludo marcial al cual ya estaba acostumbrado tras tantos años en la milicia.

"Oh profesor Mustang, buenas noches" Fue su saludo a su profesor.

"Mira, no se que paso entre Ed y tu, pero, me dijo que murmurabas algo sobre homúnculos, ¿acaso los conoces? De ser así, también te pido que reconsideres tu amistad con Ed, aunque no lo deje ver a los demás esta sufriendo, y lo ultimo que deseo es ver sus lagrimas de nuevo" Fue la _breve_ respuesta de Mustang.

'¿Ed había llorado por lo que había pasado? ¿Tanto le afecto el incidente? Y también esta lo otro ¿Hablaba dormido? ¿Homúnculos? Ahora que lo recordaba Draco también le había dicho algo sobre ellos. ¿Acaso algo saben ellos tres y no me han dicho nada?' Pensaba Harry.

"La verdad, no sabia que a Ed le había afectado tanto todo lo pasado, y tratare de sacarlo de su error, y en cuanto a los homúnculos, no se nada de ellos, solo tuve un sueño, pero no le daré importancia, ese sueño puede que no sea importante." Replicaba Harry.

Las respectivas parejas de Mustang y Harry se habían cansado de esperar y fueron también al área de bebidas, en donde casi para llegar vieron a Mustang abrazar a Harry. Ed se quedo paralizado, sus ojos se veían húmedos, pero por orgullo evitaba que salieran. Draco por su parte, no estaba celoso, venían en plan de amigos después de todo, pero nunca le simpatizo Mustang.

Mustang nunca pudo ver la triste cara de Ed, quien salio silenciosamente del salón donde estaban, subió al cuarto común de los Gryffindor y se acostó, y las inmensas lagrimas que hasta minutos antes se había negado a soltar empezaron a salir, al inicio el llanto fue silencioso, pero conforme quitaba de su pecho esa carga se iba haciendo mas difícil ahogar el sonido, así que decidió salir a mandarle una carta a Al, y de paso ver si el aire le ayudaba a refrescarse un poco y olvidar lo sucedido minutos antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang se había separado de Harry, no sabia que lo había impulsado a abrazar al menor, sabia que no era un pedofilo, pero necesitaba hacerle saber a Harry que contaba con el para cuando lo necesitase, y siendo _tan bueno_ (_Yami Senko: Sen-chan no seas sarcástica ¬¬_) con las palabras decidió transmitírselo a través de un abrazo.

Viendo que ya se había demorado y que Ed seguro se estaba impacientando se separo de Harry, agarro las bebidas que minutos antes había servido y salio en busca de su pareja, solo para ver que el lugar donde debería de estar su Edward estaba vació.

El miedo invadió su corazón, Ed nunca se iría sin decirle nada, seguramente estaba en el baño, así que tomo asiento y se dedico a esperarlo. Sin saber que Ed estaba triste, solo y deprimido en lo más alto de Hogwarts, estaba con las lechuzas mandando una carta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carta de Ed**

Querido Al:

Hola hermano, feliz Halloween, disculpa si no te e enviado muchas cartas en este tiempo, es solo que trato de acostumbrarme a mi alrededor.

Me hice amigo de Harry Potter, un niño que dicen es el único que sobrevivió a un mago que asesino a varias personas con un solo hechizo, y ahora mi misión es protegerlo.

Pero dadas las circunstancias cometí algo imperdonable…Me enamore de el, ¿impactante, no? Pues sigue leyendo que la cosa mejora.

¿Cómo mejorara me estarás preguntando ahora, no es cierto Al? Te conozco bien y se que esa es tu pregunta, y la respuesta te va a causar risa, lo atrape con un ex- mortifago haciendo sepa dios que cosas, pero no acaba ahí la cosa, Mustang me consoló, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta de que lo amaba.

Y si Al, puedes reírte, yo aun sigo sin creerlo.

Pero todo fueron ilusiones mías Al, hoy, cuando estaba con Mustang ya que fuimos juntos al baile como pareja, se me ocurrió que el fuera por los refrescos. Y adivina que vi…Los vi, a las dos personas que amo, abrazándose sin ganas de separarse.

Eso dolió Al, espero que eso nunca te pase con Wiry, y si, se que amas a Winry solo espero el día en que me hagan tío ustedes dos.

Por eso hace tiempo que negué el amor hermano, te lo digo porque se que te preocupas por mi, pero he tomado una decisión, pase lo que pase los protegeré a ambos, a pesar de que eso me lastime.

También te escribí para darte una noticia alegre, dentro de un mes y unas cuantas semanas serán las vacaciones de invierno y planeo y contigo a Rizembul para saludar a la tía Pinako, a Winry, y al resto de la milicia, tiene tiempo que no los veo a todos ustedes, y los extraño, pero no iré solo, es probable que vengan mis nuevos amigos.

Si quieres veles avisando a Winry y a los demás, solo mándame una carta con tu respuesta usando esta lechuza.

Te extraña y te quiere

Ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con esto dicho, le dijo a la lechuza donde debería de estar su hermano y a quien va dirigida y que se esperara hasta tener una respuesta.

Y dejo que volara libre, mientras, con un semblante de derrota, tristeza y cierto aire de 'ya-que-mas-da-no-me-importa' decidió ir a su habitación y dormir un rato, a estas horas la fiesta ya debería de esta acabando.

Mustang por su parte se dio cuenta que Ed ya no iba a regresar, y se preguntaba que había hecho mal, si de alguna forma lo había ofendido o insultado sin querer como para irse, aunque no recordaba haberle dicho algo referente a su estatura.

Con esto en mente el resto de la fiesta se la perdió solo dio un vistazo rápido antes de salir de ahí, viendo a Ron y Hermione muy pegados y melosos. Harry y Draco tenían una conversación al parecer muy amena, y algunos maestro seguían bailando, como McGonagall y Hagrid, entre otros.

El ultimo pensamiento de Ed antes de rendirse al cansancio de llorar tras años de no hacerlo fue 'Mustang, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, así me cueste la vida, y Harry, lo mismo…chicos como los amo, los amo tanto que mi corazón me duele y siento como muero poco a poco, pero ese es mi destino y lo he aceptado'.

Y con esto en mente se quedo dormido, sin notar una figura que estaba tras de supuesta con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

"Ya lo veremos Ed, ya lo veremos…" Fue el murmullo del extraño que lo vigilaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Perdón por el capitulo 12 que me quedo tan corto… pensé que había escrito mas… (Yami Senko: Eso te pasa por no escribir descansada… desvelarte y luego escribir… me sorprendería si la historia no da un giro drástico) y este capitulo esta mas largo!

Capitulo 14 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	14. La propuesta

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 14 La propuesta**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Y con esto en mente se quedo dormido, sin notar una figura que estaba tras de supuesta con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

"Ya lo veremos Ed, ya lo veremos…" Fue el murmullo del extraño que lo vigilaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana, todo parecía normal, Ed con trabajos se levanto, se baño y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar, porque ayer no había podido cenar tras ver ese episodio de Mustang y Harry.

El comedor estaba vació, la mayoría seguían dormidos y otros tantos apenas se estaban levantando después de todo apenas eran las 6 de la mañana y todos se habían desvelado por la fiesta del día anterior, todos menos Ed.

Y justo cuando pensaba irse la puerta del gran comedor se abrió, enfrente de Ed estaba un estudiante que no había visto antes en Gryffindor, así que no le dirigió la palabra, hasta que noto que dicho alumno estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde estaba el.

"Edward Elric" Fue lo único que dijo el nuevo estudiante.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Pregunto Ed quien siempre desconfiaba de todos.

"Chibi, ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?" Decía un _sorprendido_ Envidia.

"No…tienes que estar de broma… ¿Envidia?" Decía Ed sin poder hacer nada más que maldecir su suerte.

"El chibi se acuerda de mi" Reía divertido Envidia

"No soy chibi, he crecido." Refunfuñaba Ed.

"Como sea, vine aquí para hacerte una propuesta" Lo callaba Envidia muy rápido.

"¿Y cual seria esa propuesta que tanto dices? La verdad dudo que sea buena" Le contradecía Ed.

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, se escucharon pasos y con eso se separo no sin antes avisarle que lo vería cerca del Sauce Boxeador a la medianoche. Y con eso se fue

"Maldición, ya se infiltraron…no puedo decirle a nadie o causare una alarma muy grande, fingiré que nada a pasado…" Murmuraba para si Ed, mientras veía a Hermione ir a la mesa y sentarse enfrente de el.

"Ed te ves muy callado ¿estas bien? Anoche no te vi en la fiesta." Trataba de hacer la platica Hermione, quien se preocupaba por sus amigo.

"Ah, si… fui un rato con Mustang a la fiesta pero recordé que no le había mandado cartas a mi hermano desde hace mucho y decidí que tenia que saludarlo, mínimo en una festividad…." Ed le decía lo que había hecho solo que omitido ciertos datos, técnicamente no mentía.

"Oh, ojala y te conteste pronto, se nota que el lazo de ustedes dos es muy grande Ed" Suspira Hermione, quien sabia que algo no le decía Ed, pero no lo presionaría, si se lo pensaba decir tendría que ser por voluntad propia, no porque alguien lo interrogara.

"Gracias Hermione, eres una buena amiga, prometo que te lo presentare si vienes aunque sea un día para conocerlo." Ofrecía Ed

"Oh, será un placer, seguro a de ser tan amigable como tu" Le decía ella a Ed.

"Jajaja no, de hecho, entre los dos, mi hermano es el mas sociable, el es mucho mas cercano a las personas que yo" Le corregía su error a Hermione.

Tras esa plática el comedor ya estaba lleno, y las lechuzas empezaban a llegar.

Ed había olvidado que decía la carta a su hermano y no sabia si el contestaría, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que una lechuza, la misma que mando el día anterior si mal no recordaba, que le traía una carta.

Esto llamo la atención de varios curiosos, Ed nunca recibía cartas, y que ahora recibiera una era muy sospechoso.

Mustang también lo noto y solo veía las reacciones de Ed mientras la leía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carta de Al**

Querido Ed:

¿Cómo estas hermano? Espero que ya estés mejor, si llego a ver al Fuhrer ten por seguro que lo mato.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerte eso? Me alegra que tengas nuevos amigos, y que decidas protegerlos, eso habla muy bien de ti hermano, eres admirable.

Y lo digo por tu deseo de protegerlos a pesar del incidente.

Y me daría mucho gusto si vienes en las vacaciones de Diciembre, y si quieres trae contigo a todos los que quieras y que sean tus amigos.

Winry te manda saludos y un golpe con una de sus herramientas, ya que dice que no te deberías de meter en romances ajenos, eso me dio risa, pero no se lo digas, no quiero morir siendo tan joven, jajaja.

Te extraño.

Al.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Al" Fue su murmuro, Hermione apenas lo escucho.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue doblar cuidadosamente la carta y guardarla en su mochila, la cuidaría como si fuera un tesoro.

Mientras, Mustang solo veía como la cara de Ed había cambiado al inicio se le noto con una sonrisa triste, luego una sonrisa de felicidad y al final se le veía melancólico. Quería saber que tenía esa letra y lo quería saber ahora.

"Hermione, tu y Ron y Harry si quieren en las vacaciones pueden pasar un rato con mi hermano y yo, eso es si es que no tenían planes" Ofrecía Ed.

"¡¡¡Oh Ed! Eso es muy amable de tu parte" Decía Hermione quien evitaba las ganas de abrazar a su tierno amigo, sabia que a Ed no le gustaban los abrazos.

Mustang solo sentía los celos correr libremente en su cuerpo. No sabia porque pero algo le daba mala espina, y seguía con la duda sobre la procedencia de la carta.

Las clases fueron muy normales, castigos por aquí, regaños por allá, y justo antes del descanso Harry le pidió hablar a Ed en privado. Ed sorprendido, acepto la propuesta.

"¿De que me querías hablar Harry?" Le hablaba en tono desanimado Ed, en verdad no quería hablar con el chico, pero si el así lo quería lo complacería.

"Se que no quieres estar aquí, y se que lo mas seguro es que no te interese esta platica pero déjame hablar. Lo que viste con Malfoy hace unas semanas fue un malentendido, solo quería decirme algo sobre el enemigo. Comprenderás que en ese momento el no confiaba en ti, lo único que sabia Malfoy era que lo habías ayudado, pero hasta que le explique quien eras y que estabas de nuestro lado se tranquilizo." Razonaba Harry.

'Bueno, ciertamente no me esperaba eso…' Los ojos de Ed se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, demostrando que no creía lo que escuchaba. "Oh" Fue la única respuesta que pudo decir.

Harry estaba casi dándose de golpes.

'Le hago la platica para aclarar el mal entendido y solo puede decirme un oh, no puede ser…' Fue todo el pensamiento de Harry.

"¿Después de toda mi explicación…solo recibiré un Oh como respuesta?" Le preguntaba Harry a Ed, con cierto tono de impaciencia.

"Ah" Fue la otra respuesta de Ed.

'¿Acaso piensa ir por todas las letras del abecedario hasta llegar a una respuesta normal?' Se cuestionaba Harry quien sentía enormes impulsos de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

"Habla Ed, sino nunca te entenderé" Le urgía Harry a Ed.

"No lo sabia, perdón por mal interpretar todo. Se que no es tu culpa y menos la de Malfoy, así que discúlpame." Fue la no tan sincera disculpa de Ed, quien aun en su memoria seguía viendo a Harry abrazar a Mustang, y diablos si no le dolía, sentía que su mundo iba cuesta abajo, ya no podía llorar porque sus lagrimas se habían secado tiempo atrás.

Harry, alegre de que Ed aceptara su explicación, aunque ligeramente avergonzado de casi hacer que el otro se disculpe, acepto las disculpas al igual que Ed y salieron.

Para entonces ya era de noche.

Ed esperaba impaciente a ver a Envidia ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo se infiltro? ¿Qué quería de Ed? Eran algunas de sus preguntas.

Camino al Sauce boxeador, vio a una sombra, pero supuso que era Envidia, así que fue al lugar que ambos habían acordado.

Cuando llego no había nadie, todo era tranquilidad y silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Envidia.

"Chibi" Fue su saludo a Ed.

"Envidia" Le correspondió Ed al recién llegado.

Quien hubiera puesto atención podría jurar que había chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambos y que libraban una pequeña batalla.

Impaciente Ed fue el que rompió el silencio.

"¿Cuál es tu propuesta Envidia?" Decía en tono de negocios, frió y calculador, buscando sus posibles soluciones, el pequeño Ed.

"Únete a Voldemort, si lo haces Harry, Mustang y todos tus amigos vivirán" Le decía Ed un sonriente Envidia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Al parecer el cap anterior no se subió el día que debería..Gracias pame-chan por avisarme…T.T casi mato a mi compu. Por eso…

Se unirá Ed a los mortifagos y a sus rivales, los homúnculos ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Quién sabe? XD todas son posibles respuestas.

Capitulo 15 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	15. La decicion

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 15 La decisión**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"¿Cuál es tu propuesta Envidia?" Decía en tono de negocios, frió y calculador, buscando sus posibles soluciones, el pequeño Ed.

"Únete a Voldemort, si lo haces Harry, Mustang y todos tus amigos vivirán" Le decía Ed a un sonriente Envidia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba, Ed estaba sin habla, seguía sin creer lo que el monstruo que tenia enfrente le acababa de decir.

"¿Cómo se que no es una mentira lo que dices?" Le preguntaba con un tono dudoso a Envidia.

"El Lord me ha enviado, y pensando que esta fuera tu reacción me pidió que te diera esto en caso de ser necesario. Es una carta, no la he abierto así que no se que dice." Su tono reflejaba que decía la verdad.

Ed agarro la carta con manos temblorosas, con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de dicha carta.

Quedo paralizado, su oferta era cierta, pero pedía una respuesta inmediata, tendría que contestarle en ese segundo.

Pensando en sus amigos, en sus amores, pero sobre todo en la promesa silenciosa que les hizo no dudo en aceptarlo, aunque eso acabara con su vida. Los protegería a como diera lugar.

Solo le pidió a Envidia un lugar donde escribir y varias lechuzas. Envidia accedió, ya que quería que el chico les dejase una despedida, para así unirse completamente al amo oscuro.

Le había escrito cartas a todos explicándoles todo, sin decirles el porque o las condiciones de unirse a Voldemort.

Solo a su hermano le había dicho, y eso era para que se cuidara de extraños fenómenos que pudieran pasar.

Empaco solo lo necesario en una maleta pequeña, y salio junto con Envidia en un rumbo desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry iba a despertar a Ed cuando vio que la cama del chico estaba vacía, pensando que ya estaría levantado y vestido, bajo a ver en el gran comedor.

Maestros, alumnos y amigos estaban ahí, pero Ed no aparecía, su preocupación empezó a crecer ¿A dónde había ido Ed? ¿Los había abandonado?

Se sentó con los demás Griffyndors y empezó a desayunar, al poco rato, las lechuzas hicieron su aparición, cada una llevaba cartas para los diferentes destinatarios.

Una lechuza llego con Roy Mustang, otra con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cada uno leyó la carta que les había sido enviada por nada menos que Ed, todos tenían cara de impresión total.

"Ese maldito, ¡Nos traiciono!" Decía con rabia el pelirrojo de Ron

"No puedo creerlo" Lo negaba Hermione.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" Fue la pregunta murmurada de Harry.

Por su parte Mustang no estaba mejor, su carta le había destrozado su corazón, su pequeño, se había unido a los homúnculos, ahora era parte del ejercito de Voldemort.

Se sentía traicionado, usado a su conveniencia, sin saber que Ed no lo estaba pasando mejor que el.

En realidad los mortifagos, le tenían desconfianza a Ed, y mientras Voldemort no los veía golpeaban y atacaban a Ed, cuando terminaban con unas pociones ocultaban su heridas, hasta que pareciera que nunca le habían dado una paliza.

Los homúnculos solo miraban divertidos, ahí, enfrente de ellos, tenían al gran Edward Elric, el único que había acabado con algunos homúnculos en el pasado, ahora sufriría tortura enfrente de sus ojos.

Ed estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que esos malditos cumplieran su palabra, si era su aliado, ¿Por qué lo atacaban? Era obvio que no confiaban en el, y los homúnculos le tenían rencor por el pasado, por eso no lo ayudaban.

Voldemort había regresado, y el, al igual que sus súbditos, no confiaba en Ed, de hecho el solo confiaba en las serpientes y en si mismo, los demás por el, se podían morir, no le interesaban sus vidas.

Al no confiar en el, Voldemort lo llevo a un calabozo, lo ato con grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos, dejándole suspendido su cuerpo en el aire.

Una vez bien sujeto el cuerpo de Ed con tantas cadenas, Voldemort y sus secuaces le quitaron la playera que llevaba rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Los ojos de Ed reflejaban pánico ¿Qué le iban a hacer?

Voldemort sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Ed le contesto.

"Necesitamos que te tomes una poción para poder tener cierto dominio sobre ti, pero puede que te… rehúses a tomarla, ya que es muy fuerte, por eso te tenemos atado."

'Ahora lo comprendo…pero… ¿Y la playera?...esto me da mala espina…una muy mala espina' Pensaba Ed, quien veía a los mortifagos con cara de perversión y unos látigos en la mano de cada uno de ellos.

La tortura duro horas, la poción se la había conseguido tragar de un solo jalón entre tanto golpe, su espalda estaba ensangrentada por los latigazos que le dieron los mortifagos, sus ojos tras unos minutos se tornaron crueles.

"Prometí que yo no mataría a tus amigos, ni a Potter y compañía, ¿Pero, porque no mejor los matas tu?" Le decía un insensible Voldemort a Ed, quien ahora no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y haría cualquier cosa que Voldemort le ordenase.

"Lo que usted desee, amo Voldemort, señor." Decía inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Las cosas se poner turbulentas, ¿Qué pasara ahora? XD muchas frases románticas ni se las esperen… porque con tríos no se me ocurre nada…XD pero haré lo mejor que pueda sin que suene a escena sacado de algún manga shoujo…XD

¿Qué pasara con Ed, y compañía mientras Voldemort planea algo? XD

Estas y algunas preguntas mas, serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 16 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al n.n Prometo que será pronto porque adelantare los días de una manera muy rápida XD

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	16. De sangre y otras cosas

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 16 De sangre y otras cosas**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"Prometí que yo no mataría a tus amigos, ni a Potter y compañía, ¿Pero, porque no mejor los matas tu?" Le decía un insensible Voldemort a Ed, quien ahora no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y haría cualquier cosa que Voldemort le ordenase.

"Lo que usted desee, amo Voldemort, señor." Decía inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras la breve _platica_ (_Y platica es un decir_) Ed salio del escondite de Voldemort, tenia una mirada asesina, no era el mismo de antes, sus ojos demostraban tener una sed de sangre muy grande, su porte era como el de un asesino buscando un escondite, eso se debía también en gran parte a los años que paso con los militares.

Había empezado a llover esa misma noche, empapando así el pequeño cuerpo de Edward, quien para esos momentos ya había llegado a Hogwarts, cansado, hambriento y húmedo. Sus ojos al parecer regresaron a la normalidad.

No había llegado a la entrada cuando cayó desmayado, debido a las heridas, que aunque no se veían, seguían sin curar, solo ocultas al ojo humano gracias a la poción que los mortifagos le dieron después de cada paliza.

Mustang estaba preocupado, cuando vio que empezó a llover no salio, no estaba loco como para salir y pillar un resfriado cuando el mismo Ed le había mandado una nota informándole de todo, el mismo día de su desaparición.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carta de Ed para Mustang**

Mustang:

Hola, cuando lea esto Fuhrer es porque me uní con Voldemort, Envidia logro entrar al castillo y me hizo abrir los ojos.

Ese día te vi abrazando a Harry. Sabias que los amo a los dos y aun así hiciste eso, fuiste cruel.

Envidia me hizo ver que no te preocupabas por mí. Así que acepte la oferta del Lord oscuro.

Ahora no soy ni mortifago, pues me rehusó a caer tan bajo, ni homúnculo, ya que tú sabes que soy humano.

Olvídate de mi, cuando me veas puede que seas mi enemigo, no me busques, no quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa, no si puedo avisarte del peligro.

Te ama

Ed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia se había intensificado, a Mustang le pareció ver una sombra por la puerta, llevado por la curiosidad sobre si algún animal mágico estaba por intentar entrar al castillo fue a la puerta, la abrió y para su sorpresa vio a un desmayado Ed en la puerta.

Sus ropas estaban desechas, solo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa negra, que al parecer era muy grande para el, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de la fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo llevo a la enfermería, siendo visto en el camino por Harry y compañía.

"¿Ese no era Ed?" Le preguntaba Harry a sus amigos.

"Parecía" Le contestaba Hermione

"¿Cómo se atreve el traidor a regresar aquí?" Fue el comentario de Ron que lanzaba veneno en su voz. Si algo no perdonaba Ron eran las traiciones.

Muchos ojos curiosos miraban hacia la dirección que había tomado Mustang y miraban incrédulos que Ed hubiera regresado.

En la enfermería a Mustang le dieron la condición de Ed, que no era para nada buena, su estado era crítico y no sabían si pasaría la noche.

La combinación de tantas pociones para ocultar heridas había causado una sobredosis, la lluvia le había causado una gripe, y el cansancio juntado con todo lo anterior le dio una pulmonía, pero debido a la sobredosis no le podían dar mas medicamento para ayudarlo.

Su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que tenia ahora para pasar la noche.

Ed tenia fiebre, se revolcaba en su sueño y murmuraba frases casi inaudibles. Pero Mustang las escucho y su corazón se detuvo.

"Tengo que ir a Hogwarts… necesito matar a Potter… y a Dumbledore…. Y a los que conozca…No… me niego a lastimar a los que amo…"

La poción de control que le dio Voldemort empezaba a hacer efecto, pero Ed neciamente se negaba a lastimar a Harry y a sus amigos.

"Maldita poción… no me ganaras….argh…." Y con eso Ed abrió sus ojos unos instantes para Mostar los ojos que Mustang temía ver, unos ojos que solo había visto en la rebelión de Ishbal.

Aunque había sido por unos instantes vio sus ojos, solo para luego ver como esos mismos ojos se cerraban, vencidos por el cansancio causados por la enfermedad.

"Le tengo que avisar a Dumbledore" Fueron las ultimas palabras que Ed escucho antes de desconectarse del mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Como me gusta complicar todo, ¿no es cierto? XD Pero ánimo… no soy tan mala… Este capitulo…y parte del que viene, están inspirados en la canción de "La leyenda del hada y el mago" de Rata blanca.

Capitulo 17 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al.

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	17. Regresaste

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 17 Regresaste**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Aunque había sido por unos instantes vio sus ojos, solo para luego ver como esos mismos ojos se cerraban, vencidos por el cansancio causados por la enfermedad.

"Le tengo que avisar a Dumbledore" Fueron las ultimas palabras que Ed escucho antes de desconectarse del mundo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy iba corriendo por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a unas gárgolas, a las cuales les dio una contraseña y subió por unas escaleras de forma de caracol hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien estaba dando vueltas en su pequeña oficina mientras pensaba como eliminarían a Voldemort.

"Señor" Fue la única palabra que pudo decir el alquimista de la flama, mientras recuperaba su aliento.

Dumbledore lo miraba extrañado ¿Qué hacia el alquimista de la flama en su oficina a altas horas de la noche? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? Decidió guardarse sus preguntas para después, ahora necesitaba saber si Mustang necesitaba algo.

"¿Ocurre algo profesor Mustang?" Preguntaba con su aire de sabiduría y mirada penetrante.

"Es Ed" Contestaba el alquimista.

Ahora Dumbledore no entendía nada, el chico se había ido con Voldemort por una causa desconocida, y Mustang le decía que algo pasaba con el chico ¿Pero como lo sabia? ¿Se pusieron hechizo que los conectara en caso de peligro? Lo iba a averiguar y pronto.

Mustang solo veía la cara de Dumbledore en busca de una señal sobre si continuar o no el relato, pero recuerda la situación crítica de Ed y decide que lo más prudente seria contarle a Dumbledore.

"Ed ha regresado, pero esta en estado critico, duda la enfermera que pase la noche" Sus lágrimas ya no las podía controlar y rodaron por su mejilla, dejando un calido recorrido en su cara.

Dumbledore sabia de los sentimientos del mayor hacia Ed, y no le importaba, ahora ese mismo chico yacía inconciente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Tratarían de ayudarle. Fawkes como buena ave fénix sintió la tensión del cuarto y decidió ir con la persona que ambos adultos querían ayudar.

Dumbledore y Mustang miraban sorprendidos al ave, la única vez que salio por cuenta propia fue cuando ayudo a Harry. Ahora su canto resonaba en todo el castillo, pero en especial, en la enfermería.

El fénix, al notar la boca abierta de Ed, dejo que una de sus lágrimas cayera en la abertura de sus labios, resbalando por su garganta y llegando al problema, eliminando la mezcla de pociones, ayudando al cuerpo del muchacho.

Corriendo llegaban Mustang y Dumbledore, solo para poder ver esa escena, ahí yacía el chico de cabellos dorados, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, aunque con algo de dificultad, aun estaba en peligro, pero ya no mortal.

Mustang al ver esa escena, rompió en un silencioso llanto, no queriendo despertar, al chico de sus sueños. Con mucho silencio, se sentó en una silla, acariciando la mano del ahora dormido Ed, mientras le narraba a Dumbledore, lo que en sueños había dicho su querido Ed.

Dumbledore por su parte, no creía lo que escuchaba, pero si hablaban de Voldemort, el era muy capaz, de darle esa poción y hacer mil cosas mas, sacando su varita y apuntándola al indefenso menor, lanzo un hechizo de restricción, así si se despierta, y la lagrima no cura la poción controladora, no hará daño alguno a su querido alumno.

Mustang, aunque se quería negar a que le lanzaran algún hechizo a Ed, acepto, era mejor eso a perderlo como la última ocasión. Antes de retirarse, Roy le escribió a Ed, una pequeña carta, demostrándole su querer, explicando el malentendido, que los había separado la ultima vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carta de Mustang a Ed**

Esa noche, tu malinterpretaste todo, yo abrace a Harry, para que entendiera que estábamos con el, no pensé que te fuera a molestar, sin embargo te fuiste, espero sepas perdonar ese gran error mió.

A continuación te dejo un poema, que escribo desde el fondo de mi corazón:

**Por una mirada, un mundo;**

**Por una sonrisa, un cielo;**

**Por un beso… ¡Yo no sé**

**Qué te diera por un beso!**

Espero que ahora entiendas, el gran malentendido, y que nunca te alejes de mi lado o mi corazón se romperá, en mil y un fragmentos que nunca sanaran.

Te ama

Roy Mustag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con cuidado Roy doblo la carta, evitando lastimarla, y la guardo en el saco que Ed, donde luego la encontraría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quedo dormido en la silla, recostando su cara en el borde de la cama.

La enfermera no lo despertó, Dumbledore había hablado con ella para permitir que se quedara con el menor el tiempo que fuera necesario. Viendo que el chico no despertaría pronto, accedió, mientras descansase el alumno, no habría problemas.

Ed sin embargo, otros planes tenia, pues gracias a la lágrima de Fawkes el fénix, había despertado en tiempo record, solo para notar un poco de peso en su brazo humano. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, ahí, en su cama, recostado, estaba la pacifica cara de Roy Mustang, lo quería abrazar, sin embargo el hechizo de Dumbledore se lo impedía, meditando su situación, prefirió ver el rostro de aquel al que amaba.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, preguntas como ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Regrese a Hogwarts? Pero la mas importante era ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?

Aunque lo quisiese olvidar no podía, recordaba cada golpe, cada grito, cada lágrima derramada, y por ultimo, la traición a aquel hombre que, aunque dormido, lo había cuidado la noche que regreso.

Mustang empezaba a despertar, e inmediatamente lo primero que hizo fue revisar a su pequeño amor, noto que sus ojos estaban abiertos, con la mirada perdida, como buscando las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

No soportando ver esa imagen destrozada, Mustang empezó a llorar, mientas Ed pensaba:

**Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima**

**Y a mi labio una frase de perdón;**

**Hablo el orgullo y se enjugo su llanto,**

**Y la frase en mis labios expiro**

Lo ultimo que supo Ed, fue que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su delicada figura, en su cara sentía las lagrimas del mayor, pero el no se explicaba, el porque de tanto dolor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Como se han de haber dado cuenta, puse 2 poemas de Bécquer, el XXX y el XXIII, porque creo que quedaban bien en la historia y porque adoro los poemas de Bécquer –A senko le salen corazones en los ojos- y bien ¿Qué tal quedo? Listos para saber del siguiente capitulo ¿Voldemort ganara? La guerra final se acerca.

Capitulo 18 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al.

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	18. Inicia la batalla

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Aome Black**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 18 Inicia la batalla**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

No soportando ver esa imagen destrozada, Mustang empezó a llorar, mientas Ed pensaba:

**Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima**

**Y a mi labio una frase de perdón;**

**Hablo el orgullo y se enjugo su llanto,**

**Y la frase en mis labios expiro**

Lo ultimo que supo Ed, fue que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su delicada figura, en su cara sentía las lagrimas del mayor, pero el no se explicaba, el porque de tanto dolor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore decidió que era tiempo de acabar con Voldemort, de una vez por todas, y que fuera para bien, lo único malo serian las bajas de ambos lados, serian pérdidas lamentables pero si seguían así a la larga seria peor.

Tomando la decisión, decidió hacer un aviso a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, avisándoles de una junta de emergencia en su despacho que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, una vez que Ed estuviera mejor de salud y se uniera a ellos en la batalla.

El tiempo transcurría lento en la enfermería, Ed y Mustang seguían acompañándose, uno con silenciosas lágrimas y otro, con pensamientos sobre su traición a sus amigos.

Notando que Mustang había caído de nuevo presa del sueño, se puso su gabardina roja y salio, al salir y meter su mano en un bolsillo noto que tenia una carta, por curiosidad la leyó, después de todo iba dirigida a el, estaba cerca del bosque prohibido, al leer la carta, dejo que esta resbalara de sus dedos, sus ojos eran de tamaño colosal del impacto recibido.

Mustang, no lo había traicionado, el había sacado conclusiones sin saber la verdad, y se odiaba por eso. Sabía que estaría en líos si no lo veían en la cama de la enfermería, pero necesitaba aire fresco, y se dirigió rumbo al lago a reflexionar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort, por su parte, no se esperaba tan pronto el movimiento de la Orden, así que mientras planeaba la forma de acabar con el niño que vivió, de su odiado enemigo, de Harry Potter, el único que lo había hecho pasar tragos amargos.

Los mortifagos, viendo que su líder estaba en el proceso de un nuevo plan, decidieron que mejor vigilarían los alrededores en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlos, después de todo, la Orden sabia donde estaban escondidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras relajar su mente decidió que era tiempo de regresar a Hogwarts, en especial a su cama en la enfermería, pero en su camino se encontró con Ron, quien iba solo por esa abandonada vereda que llevaba al castillo.

Ron al verle, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, ese ser enfrente de el se había ido con el enemigo, no sabia el porque lo había hecho, incluso lo llego a considerar su amigo ¿y todo para que? Para ser traicionados vil mente.

Ron aun no sabia de la infinidad de torturas por las cuales tuvo que pasar el rubio alquimista, así que sin pensarlo, siendo ignorante que Ed aun estaba convaleciente, lo agarro de sus ropas levantándolo en el aire para descargar su ira hizo lo que en una ocasión McGonagall lo llamo 'Un sucio acto muggle' pero eso no le importaba.

Ed no sabia el porque de la explosiva reacción del pelirrojo, seguro Dumbledore les había dicho a Harry y compañía el porque de su traición, pero al parecer aun no se los decía, a lo mejor esperaba que el se los dijera en persona, eso sonaba mas como el director.

Ron solo daba golpes sin parar, unos en la cara, otros en el estomago, hiriendo al convaleciente Eldward, quien se dejaba golpear porque sabia que Ron necesitaba eso. De pronto, antes de que su visión se volviera negra, vio una figura que se acercaba.

Ron no se había dado cuenta de esa presencia, hasta que la figura lo tomo por detrás sujetándolo fuertemente para evitar que se escapara.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" Fue el rugido de Mustang al ver el estado de Edward.

Ron estaba petrificado, no podía articular palabra alguna después de ver la rabia que tenia Mustang y que iba dirigida a el.

"Yo…el… bueno… este…" Ron no podía ni pensar claramente. No era su culpa, le tenía miedo a los ojos de Mustang que decían claramente 'suéltalo-o-no-vives-un-día-mas'

Mustang controlo su cuerpo y poco a poco bajo al pelirrojo, sin quitarle la vista a Ed. Ron noto como el mayor estaba preocupado por Ed y no pudo evitar la curiosidad y su pregunta salio de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"¿Por qué se preocupa por un traidor como Ed? Digo, comprendo que Malfoy ahora este de nuestro lado, pero aun así no creo que sea verdad su historia ¿Acaso fue por algo parecido? Yo dudaría mucho eso, ya que Ed nos contó que su madre había muerto y su padre estaba en solo dios sepa donde." Decía Ron con un aire de 'explíqueme-eso-si-es-que-puede'

"Me preocupo porque no es un traidor, un homúnculo le lavo el cerebro haciéndole pensar algo que no era, todo porque me vio abrazando a Harry."

Ahora Ron no entendía nada, ¿Por qué unirse al lado oscuro si solo fue un abrazo? ¿Acaso ellos dos eran pareja y eso los separo? Todas sus dudas se vieron reflejadas en su cara así que Roy se las pensaba contestar.

"Te contare todo, pero primero hay que llevar a Ed a la enfermería. Es necesario que se recupere." Decía Mustang

Ed en sueños, recordaba los látigos, la sangre, el dolor, y esas pociones que le daban asco.

"De-ten-te…no me lastimes…" Fueron los murmullos de Ed, que fueron escuchados por Ron y Mustang, ya que su cuerpo herido estaba cerca de ambos.

"NOOOOOOOO" Fue el desgarrador grito de Ed, causando que Mustang casi tire su cuerpo por tratar de cubrir sus oídos.

'Así que aun sufres, quisiera ayudarte, pero esto es algo a lo que te tienes que sobreponer, si yo lo logre después de la guerra de Ishbal seguro que tu lo lograras en menos tiempo' Esperaba Mustang.

Mientras una preocupada Hermione, un angustiado Harry, y un sumamente preocupado Dumbledore estaban en la enfermería asustados por que no estaba Ed, ni Mustang y la enfermera no los había visto.

"Profesor, ¿Por qué no nos informo sobre el porque de la traición de Ed antes? Si Ron encontró a Ed antes que Mustang me temo que ahora estará mas lastimado" Decía Hermione.

"Es cierto, aun no le hemos dicho a Ron, y dudo mucho que crea que fue por un simple abrazo, basta mirar como aun no confía en Malfoy" Continuaba Harry.

Y antes de que Dumbledore intentara calmarlos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Roy Mustang traía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, cubierto con la capa de Mustang y de Ron, de la cual solo pudieron ver un poco de cabello rubio.

"ED" Fue el grito de Hermione y Harry. Dumbledore miraba atónito la escena. El chico hasta hace poco no estaba tan mal, tenía golpes nuevos, y al parecer necesitaban a la enfermera.

'Parece ser que la señorita Granger estaba en lo correcto, ya que dudo mucho que Mustang lastime a su acompañante' Pensaba Dumbledore.

"Rápido, llamen a la enfermera" Fue la orden de Dumbledore.

Y Mustang salio a toda prisa, con un rumbo desconocido, con una meta en su cabeza, encontrar a la enfermera y curar pronto a Ed.

Mientras en la enfermería Dumbledore escuchaba lo que había pasado de los labios de Ron quien había aceptado haber golpeado a Ed, hasta que Mustang lo detuvo, pero que aun no sabe a que se refería con eso de 'no fue una traición' si el rubio se había ido con Voldemort.

Hermione y Harry estaban coléricos, la chica no soportando su coraje le dio una buena bofetada a Ron.

"¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No viste la condición de Ed? El… el…" No pudo continuar sus lagrimas se lo impidieron, Harry no soportando ver llorar a Hermione la abrazo e intento calmarla, la verdad sea dicha, el no soportaba ver llorar a nadie.

"Ron, Hermione tiene razón. Primero hubieras preguntado el porque nos abandono, así podrías tener un juicio completo, pero no lo hiciste, pensé que sabias que mínimo necesitabas eso, unos datos completos" Le decía en un tono de 'eres-mi-amigo-pero-de-verdad-que-a-veces-eres-un-completo-idiota'

Ron estaba completamente apenado, sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, pero la rabia de ese momento le evito ver la verdad claramente

"Lo siento chicos, la verdad, como no sabia nada, me dolió… no fue mi culpa…" Decía Ron con la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Chicos, luego discutimos, la enfermera necesita decirnos el estado de Ed" Dijo Dumbledore para que los presentes guardaran un silencio sepulcral.

"Bueno, no es tan grave como parece. Con un día mas en la enfermería estará como nuevo, ahora le acabo de dar una poción para que duerma tranquilo" Dijo la enfermera con absoluta confianza.

Todos sacaron un aire que no sabían que habían contenido hasta que lo soltaron. Mustang miraba aliviado a Ed, quien yacía pacíficamente en una fría cama de enfermería, Hermione y Harry lanzaban miradas acusatorias a Ron pero no le decían nada, y Dumbledore tenia la misma mirada pacifica de siempre.

"Chicos, tenemos una reunión en un día, una vez que el joven Elric se encuentre mejor, claro esta" Decía con voz firme Dumbledore.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

El día de la salida de Ed del hospital fue muy rápida, el ya estaba mucho mejor, esas pociones de la enfermera eran geniales.

Rumbo al despacho del director se encontraron Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ed y Mustang. Juntos subieron las escaleras diciendo el nuevo pase 'galletas con cajeta' sin asombrarse de la extraña contraseña acostumbrados a los gustos de dulces de Dumbledore.

A paso firme y tranquilo subieron las escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme. Harry, quien iba encabezando al grupo, decidió abrir la puerta. Ahí, enfrente de ellos y atrás de un elegante escritorio estaba Albus Dumbledore.

Y rodeando el escritorio se situaron los chicos y Mustang. Al poco tiempo llegaron los demás miembros de la Orden. Y algunos refuerzos de parte de central.

Ed no salía de su asombro, Al estaba frente a el, a su lado izquierdo estaba Riza Hawkeye, luego Havock y al lado derecho estaba Winry.

Ahora si, los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix se acomodaron y los chicos se pusieron atentos. Dumbledore empezaba a hablar.

"Chicos, la hora de la batalla final ha llegado, es necesario acabar con Voldemort, habrá bajas pero a lo largo si esta situación sigue así serán mas la cantidad de inocentes que mueran." Decía Dumbledore actuando como el líder que era.

La sala se lleno de un murmullo general si ponían atención se escuchaban frases como: 'Vamos a vencer a Voldemort' 'Hay que prepararnos' había incluso frases positivas como 'Si Dumbledore esta con nosotros seguro le ganamos' 'Ronald no seas tan confiado' y muchas mas entre algunas de las mas entendibles.

"¿Y cuando se llevara a cabo el ataque señor?" Fue Riza la que había hablado. Ella fue la mejor maga en la generación de Mustang, seguida claro en segundo lugar por el ya antes mencionado.

"Tiene que ser en esta semana" Fue todo lo que dijo.

Las frases esperanzadas callaron, algunos palidecieron. ¿Acaso por la edad ya estaba chocheando Dumbledore? ¿Irían sin hacer un plan? ¡Eso era un suicidio! ¡Era como un ataque kamikaze, puede que lo derroten pero morirían en el intento! No debían de hacer eso.

"¿Y tienes algún plan Albus?" Era la voz de McGonagall la que vociferaba los pensamientos de todos los ahí presentes.

"Así es Minerva, es arriesgado, pero tengo uno, es hora de iniciar la batalla" Decía con toda tranquilidad Albus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Lo de 'galletas con cajeta' surgió de mi apetito por algún postre XD así que no se extrañen si salgo con algún dulce raro XD

Wow! Este es el capitulo mas largo de todo el fic! XD El siguiente capitulo… y posiblemente todos los que siguen serán dedicados a Dany Elric-Ryddle.

Bien, este fue el capitulo 18, en el siguiente saldrá Al, espero que les agrade

Capitulo 19 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle a quien le dedicare el capitulo donde sale Al.

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches, helados y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---

Por cierto ¿Quieren que mate a Voldemort? XD y si quieren que los que mueran sufran mucho, poco o nada XD

Gracias por leer! Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído cerca de 20 capítulos Arigatou minna-san!


	19. La batalla final

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a: Aome Black y a Dany Elric-Ryddle**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 19 La batalla final**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"¿Y tienes algún plan Albus?" Era la voz de McGonagall la que vociferaba los pensamientos de todos los ahí presentes.

"Así es Minerva, es arriesgado, pero tengo uno, es hora de iniciar la batalla" Decía con toda tranquilidad Albus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ay dios mió, tiene que estar de broma' Fue lo que cruzaba en la mente de todos los presentes.

Si Dumbledore decía que era arriesgado, es porque era arriesgado. Para matar a Voldemort necesitaban los horocruxes, de los cuales habían destruido dos tiempo atrás, uno en el diario de Tom, y otro en un lugar desolado.

Pero estaban de acuerdo en que algo se tenía que hacer. La batalla final tenia que comenzar.

Poco a poco se organizaron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores de Ministerio de la Magia, los cuales al ver que el peligro era inminente decidieron ayudar, junto con algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente Ron y Hermione. Los cómplices de todas las cosas que hacia Harry.

Con mucho trabajo, y algunos heridos de gravedad lograron tener en su posesión todos lo horocruxes, ahora era tiempo de persuadir a Voldemort de su plan.

Dumbledore, iría a hablar con el, si no regresaba con vida destruirían otro de los 8 horocruxes que quedaban.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Voldemort había asesinado a Dumbledore, ellos destruyeron uno de los objetos que mantenía vivo al Lord. Tom Ryddle maldecía su suerte y su dolor, si tan solo se pudiera quedar con uno de esos… pero era casi imposible, a menos que se infiltrara alguien a Hogwarts, alguien que Harry no pudiera reconocer como morfifago.

Y logro su cometido, había capturado a Bill Weasley, y fácilmente lo pudo controlar con una propiedad de una planta extremadamente rara. No contaba con los ojos curiosos de un apuesto joven, un joven de ojos sinceros, y cabello rubio igual que su hermano mayor.

Alphonse Elric había visto todo y les avisaría a los miembros de la Orden de Fénix.

Al inicio todos lo miraron incrédulo. ¿Cómo sabia Al todo eso? ¿Por qué no le había avisado a su hermano mayor de su salida nocturna? Ambos eran conocidos por eso, ¿Por qué trabajar por separado ahora?

Al sabia que tenia mucha presión sobre el, después de todo, Bill venia en camino ¡Tenían que creerle!

Solo alguien confiaba en el, su inseparable hermano, su querido Ed.

Ambos jóvenes se reunieron en secreto planeando como evitar que Bill se llevase uno de los horocruxes que tenían en su poder. ¿Por qué no simplemente los destruían? Muy sencillo, porque querían que Voldemort liberara a los que no querían ser mortifagos y que solo lo eran por ser miembros de alguna familia que era seguidora y que el mismo Voldemort se volviera bueno, un sueño idealista tonto, pero querían que así fuese.

Malfoy les contó la situación de algunos amigos, y Harry y los demás decidieron ayudarlo, era por eso que no simplemente lo eliminaban, quería que pensara que tenia aliados fieles, solo para bajarlo de su nubecita y de un trancazo regresarlo a la realidad.

Oh si, ellos planeaban un golpe bajo, muy bajo, pero no les importaba, solo les importaba cuando había vidas humanas en peligro, y los mortifagos aunque eran malos, seguían vivos, seguían siendo humanos, sin importar cuan superiores se creyeran.

Oh si, ellos tiempo atrás aprendieron la lección, nunca realizar transmutaciones humanas, pero aun así, ver muchas muertes ya no era novedoso ni para los Elric, ni para la milicia, al menos no con tantos casos tan traumáticos como la rebelión de Ishbal o la de Lior..

Roy y los demás a la distancia cuidaban lo que hacían los hermanos (_y por lo que hacían los hermanos no me refiero a incesto_…¬¬) los querían mucho, en especial Riza, quien los veía como los hijos que nunca pudo tener por estar en la milicia con los militares.

Poco a poco vieron que Al tenia razón, lograron detener a Bill antes de que lograr llevarse alguno de los elementos para detener a Voldemort. Todos ahora confiaban en la milicia, aunque trabajaran por separado, seguían siendo buenos en su área de especialización, infiltrarse y obtener información.

Bill tuvo que ser mandado a San Mungo, para curar sus diversos síntomas, unos por excesos del hechizo '_petrificus totalus'_ y otros por el terrible agotamiento de eliminar las pociones que le dieron para poder controlarlo.

Del apuesto Bill, solo quedaba su recuerdo, su cabello largo y sedoso ahora lucia sin brillo, se veía opaco, su blanca piel tenía numerosas heridas y una que otra pequeña cicatriz, y esos ojos arrebatadores de pasión ahora no mostraban esa flama, parecía que se había extinguido.

Le habían mandado a Voldemort una carta en donde explicaban que tenían todos los horocruxes, que era mejor que se rindiera, pero nuestro querido voldemort se había negado, poco a poco los que querían vengar a Dumbledore destruían los horocruxes, causándole a Voldemort un dolor inimaginable.

Poco a poco el alma de Voldemort desaparecía, le costaba trabajo hacer hasta el mas simple de los hechizos, su fuerza mágica y física se estaba agotando. Así que para acabar con esa situación llamo a los mortifagos.

Sus sirvientes (_porque algunos no eran muy fieles que digamos_) crearon una especie de barricada en la fortaleza de Voldemort, cuidarían a su amo hasta que se recuperar. Voldemort sabía que nunca se recuperaría y que incluso un muggle lo podría matar si así lo quisiera, pero sus seguidores y guardaespaldas no necesitaban saber eso.

Se sentía débil, indefenso, viejo, inútil, pero no caería en la autocompasión, se valoraba demasiado como el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, nunca lo derrotarían, o al menos eso creía el.

La orden del Fénix, había armado sus tropas, su líder era Dumbledore, su mano derecha Harry Potter y los más cercanos eran los amigos del menor y la milicia de Central, el resto eran aurores de renombre y bien entrenados junto con profesores y alumnos de cursos avanzados.

Roy fue el encargado de la estrategia, sabía como manejar una guerra y poner las cosas a su favor, y con suerte puede que no hubiera muertes, al menos no muchas.

La guarida de Voldemort fue atacada al amanecer, los primeros en caer eran los mortifagos inexpertos, que solo seguían a Voldemort por miedo. Las bajas del lado de Harry y compañía no habían sido muchas, solo unos que otros petrificados, pero nada de gravedad.

Al parecer los primeros atacantes no dominaban las maldiciones imperdonables. Un pequeño grupo le abría camino a Harry para que pudiera entrar al castillo, y unas puertas antes de llegar con Tom Ryddle, una sombra lo detuvo.

"Pero que agradable sorpresa, es el señor Harry Potter" La voz hablaba con un veneno que resultaba evidente que odiaba al chico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Al la hace de detective! XD –Senko recuerda una mini historieta en la cual Al es un detective y Ed le dice que lo hace mal XD-

¿Acabare pronto el fic? La respuesta es un si… en 3 capítulos para ser honestos…

Capitulo 20 Status: Iniciando

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches, helados y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---

Gracias por leer! Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído cerca de 20 capítulos Arigatou minna-san!


	20. El fin de la batalla

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a: Aome Black y a Dany Elric-Ryddle**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 20 El fin de la batalla**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Al parecer los primeros atacantes no dominaban las maldiciones imperdonables. Un pequeño grupo le abría camino a Harry para que pudiera entrar al castillo, y unas puertas antes de llegar con Tom Ryddle, una sombra lo detuvo.

"Pero que agradable sorpresa, es el señor Harry Potter" La voz hablaba con un veneno que resultaba evidente que odiaba al chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'¿Por qué de todos los malditos mortifagos tenia que ser el?' Se peguntaba Harry Potter al maldecir su suerte.

Frente a el estaba nada menos y nada mas que el padre de Malfoy. Aborrecía al señor solo de ver como maltrataba a Lobby y como fue que el causante de la apertura de la cámara de los secretos fue ese ser que tenía enfrente de si.

Pero Harry no estaba solo, el padre de Draco no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño alquimista (_y enserio tengo que dejar de decirle pequeño a Ed… ¡Me acaba de pegar y duele…cuando lo atrape…oh lo siento, los dejo con el fic!_) que lo miraba con cara de 'estoy-con-Harry-grandísimo-animal-¿acaso-no-me-ves?' hasta que Ed perdió su paciencia.

"Harry, yo me encargo de este pedazo de animal, tu ve, mata a Voldemut, Voldemot, Voldy, o como sea que se llame." Le decía con mucha confianza un tranquilo Ed.

Harry estaba inseguro sobre si Ed podría con Lucius, tan solo con Alquimia y hechizos de protección básicos. Pero hizo lo que Ed le sugirió. Mientras se reía por los errores de nombres que menciono. Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que se llamaba Voldemort su enemigo…al parecer no entendió, o le dio por su lado.

Lucius seguía sin notar a nuestro alquimista, así que intento detener a Harry pero la aparición de una celda lo detuvo.

"En el nombre de Merlin ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso Potter? Que sepa no puedes usar muy bien la magia sin decir las palabras" Gritaba un histérico y muy enojado Lucius.

Ahora nuestro héroe se reía, y solo le atino a señalar atrás de él y de Lucius.

Ahí con una vena que resaltaba en su blanca frente, puños apretados y su cuerpecito temblando de rabia (_lo siento… es que Ed se ve muy pequeño XD_) estaba un rubio, sin varita a la vista y que lo miraba de manera fulminante.

"POTTER, no te hagas el inocente, ese chico ni varita tiene." Le reclamaba un cabreado Lucius.

"Oh, no te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que el no la necesitara" Le decía mientras recuperaba la compostura y se dirigía a hablar con el mas temido mago de los últimos años.

"Sabes, al parecer Potter te quiere… pero muerto" Le decía Lucius mientras hacia un hechizo para desaparecer la jaula.

"Si no sabes cual es mi talento, te aconsejo que cierres el pico." Le decía Ed mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Y la pelea inicio.

"Curtus ni juon" Dijo Malfoy padre.(_y por favor no se burlen del hechizo, no se ni de donde salio ese_)

'Ahora… ¿Qué demonios conjuro?' Pensaba Ed que no sabía mucho de magia, pero al ver como su ropa era cortada por dagas invisibles y que no tenía tiempo como para hacer alquimia se protegió con su mano de metal.

La cara de Lucius podría ser comparada con la cara de un pez recién sacado del agua. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. No esperaba miembros metálicos, y menos que ese joven que tenia frente a el tuviera tales reflejos ¿Acaso Dumbledore les había enseñado a los jóvenes a ser hábiles guerreros en combate?

"Tu ya has peleado antes con gente poderosa chico" Fue lo que le dijo Malfoy a Ed.

"Claro" Fue la respuesta de Ed, quien recordaba la vez que el y Mustang habían luchado, solo para ver quien cuidaba a un gato.

Y en ese momento de descuido Lucius lo ataco de nuevo, dejándole una leve herida en el rostro, de las que no sangran mucho pero que duelen demasiado.

Ed vio todo rojo, ya no veía la frase 'no lo mates, sigue siendo humano' por el esa frase se podía ir al demonio. Se abalanzo contra su enemigo y lo derroto, culminando en la muerte de Lucius.

Roy y los demás alquimistas estatales poco a poco acabaron con los homúnculos, muchos tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas como Armstrong 'el alquimista del brazo fuerte' e incluso Riza tenia heridas, al parecer se había roto el brazo, sin contar las miles de cortadas en todo su uniforme.

Roy preocupado por los chicos, tomo el mismo rumbo que Harry y Ed. Al llegar lo que vio le recordó de cierta forma la masacre de Ishbal.

Montones de cadáveres de aliados y enemigos tirados en el piso, los cuartos bañados en sangre, algunos amantes muertos en los brazos de sus seres queridos. Sentía mucho asco, el olor a muerte era enorme, pero sobre todo su estomago estaba inquieto porque temía ver entre esos cadáveres el cuerpo de cierto rubio. El cuerpo de su rubio. El cuerpo de Ed.

Noto a un rubio arrodillado, con lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, solo tenia sus pantalones (_lo dejo así, porque si digo que sin ellos mi nariz tendría una hemorragia enorme XD_) y de su cuerpo tenia numerosas heridas.

Corrió a abrazarlo, pero antes de llegar el rubio se desmayo, alcanzando a pronunciar unas palabras que Roy Mustang perfectamente había escuchado.

"Roy…Llegaste" Y con esto la visión de Ed se nublo para darle paso a un estado donde ya no estaba conciente de nada.

De repente solo escucharon gritos, era una discusión, los mortifagos reconocían la voz de su amo, y los demás, rezaban por el bienestar de Harry.

De repente una luz lleno el cuarto que ocupaban los dos rivales y Mustang reconoció esas luces. Harry había hecho alquimia.

Eso no era posible, Harry era un mago, no un alquimista, pero ahora todo tenia sentido, las clases de Ed era de donde lo había aprendido. Seguramente Ed uso su técnica de enseñanza y así Harry aprendió sin problemas la alquimia.

Ahí, en el piso estaba un Voldemort con muchas heridas, en el piso había muchos elementos de tortura. Y en ese cuarto también estaba un muy cansado Harry quien se agachaba para tener en sus manos de nuevo su querida varita mágica.

"Haz hecho alquimia" Le decía Roy a Harry

"Si, Ed me enseño" Decía con admiración Harry.

'Como lo supuse' Pensaba Mustang.

Al en toda esa guerra intentaba evitar que los mortifagos llegaran a los inocentes, había logrado salvar a varios alumnos de primer y segundo año, pero no llego a tiempo para llegar a salvar a Winry.

Winry estaba ahí por si necesitaban reparar los miembros de Ed pero al ser asesinada con el hechizo imperdonable Crucio no había nada que el pudiera hacer. A lo mucho lamentar su pérdida, pero ahora era más importante su hermano.

Al salir vio como Roy cagaba a su hermano, y Harry agarrando la mano de Ed. Al, al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones se temió lo peor. Pero Mustang le saco de su error.

Y sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a Hogwarts, en especial a la enfermería, Ed necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba pronto.

Sus miembros metálicos asombrosamente estaban intactos, su cuerpo tenía heridas menores pero que se veían peores por la sangre seca que las cubría, y así Roy y Harry cuidaron el sueño de Ed hasta que llego Dumbledore.

"Harry, ven a mi despacho un momento por favor" Le decía en tono serio Dumbledore a Harry. Mientras Roy le decía que el cuidaría del rubio.

'¿Ahora que hice?' Pensaba Harry.

Dumbledore llego a las gárgolas y Harry noto que la contraseña era otra "Pizza de cebollas cubertas con doble queso y cajeta"

La mueca que hizo Harry era de un completo asco, pero rápidamente decidió subir con su director a ver que pasaba.

"Harry estamos aquí reunidos para saber como mataste a Voldemort" Decía Dumbledore, imponente como siempre para alguien de su edad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Bueno, como abran notado me retrase un poco al subir el capitulo anterior, pero es por una buena causa.

¿Qué cual es esa causa? Que decidí subir todos los capítulos que faltaban de un solo golpe, asi que espero que les guste este fic.

Capitulo 21 Status: Terminado

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches, helados y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---

Gracias por leer! Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído estos 20 capítulos Arigatou minna-san!


	21. Explicaciones

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a: Aome Black y a Dany Elric-Ryddle**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 21 Explicaciones**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

La mueca que hizo Harry era de un completo asco, pero rápidamente decidió subir con su director a ver que pasaba.

"Harry estamos aquí reunidos para saber como mataste a Voldemort" Decía Dumbledore, imponente como siempre para alguien de su edad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no sabia que contestar, sabia como lo había matado, no fue de las cosas mas lindas que el quisiera recordar, pero tendría que narrarlo.

"Cuando Ed estaba luchando contra Lucius Malfoy, yo me adelante al cuarto de Voldemort, como usted sabrá usted y todos los demás estaban afuera repeliendo a los mortifagos, por ello ustedes no supieron que paso" Decía Harry mientras empezaba su narración

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuerdo de Harry**

Harry veía como Ed era atacado por un hechizo de Malfoy que eran como dagas, pero vio para su alegría, que Ed usando su automail logro librarse de heridas peligrosas, así que siguió con su camino.

El cuarto estaba cada vez mas cerca, el único obstáculo lo estaba eliminando Ed, Malfoy era el único al parecer que cuidaba de Voldemort adentro del castillo.

Pero enfrente de el, obstaculizando su paso estaba Severus Snape. Harry odiaba al sujeto que tenia frente a el, sabia que era un traidor al ver que Snape lo tenia acorralado, y dispuesto a matarlo. Lo único que Harry hizo sin pensar fue lanzar una de las imperdonables. Había matado a Snape con un Avedra Kedavra

Y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el cuarto, fue recibido por una boa enorme, Harry al poder hablar parsel, entendió lo que decía la serpiente, quien lo llevo hasta Voldemort.

El duelo iba muy parejo, Harry había logrado quitarle su varita a Voldemort, y con alquimia, logro esposar las manos de Voldemort al techo y sus pies al piso, dejando a Voldemort sin escapatoria

Harry se había llevado los horocruxes, para matar a Voldemort si era necesario, así que apegado a su plan original lo intento convencer de unirse al lado de la luz. Como era de esperarse se negó rotundamente, nunca estaría del mismo lado que su Némesis y de Dumbledore.

Entonces Harry tomo la decisión, con alquimia hizo que surgiera un látigo, y con este empezó a darle de golpes en el estomago y espalda esperando que por medio del dolor y miedo a ser lastimado se rindiera.

Ryddle se siguió negando a pesar de que tenia sangre en su labio, que su cuerpo ardía de dolor y que sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya que dudaba mucho que Harry lo matara. El chico no sabia lo que era matar, pero el no sabia que Harry había matado a Snape, y que con el odio que le tenia a Voldmeort por matar a sus padres y seres cercanos, el era capaz de matarlo, solo que lo estaba subestimando.

Harry entonces agarro un horocrux y lo destruyo, Voldemort se retorcía del dolor. Si se libraba planeaba torturar a Potter tanto como el fue torturado.

Iba destruyendo a Voldemort por medio de los horocruxes, el primero por su padre, el segundo por su madre, el tercero por el dolor que causo la pérdida de Sirius, otro por las múltiples veces que lo ataco, otro por intentar unir a Draco a los mortifagos y los demás solo como medida de precaución, quedando Voldemort completamente indefenso.

Para ver si cambiaba de opinión le lanzo unos poderosos Crucios los cuales no lograron su cometido.

Voldemort se seguía negando a volverse bueno.

Al final, con la poca paciencia que quedaba le lanzo un Avedra Kedavra, matándolo instantáneamente, pero por si eso no fuera poco realizo la alquimia para que su cuerpo estuviera ocultado.

**Fin del recuerdo de Harry**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El despacho de Dumbledore era uno completamente silencioso, si ponían atención se podían escuchar las respiraciones de todos los presentes.

Dumbledore casi le da un infarto de la impresión. Su querido Harry había matado al Lord oscuro, y no solo eso sino también a un traidor, había matado a Snape.

Aclarándose la garganta, consiguió la atención de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Al parecer ya tenemos los datos reales, Voldemort ya fue silenciado y los mortifagos que no querían serlo han sido liberados, algunos de nuestros aliados están en San Mungo para recuperarse, y solo la joven Rockbell murió." Decía a los presentes.

Tras esto Dumbledore le dio permiso a Harry de retirarse.

Al salir subió a su habitación, recordando como ahora Roy Mustang, Ed y el eran una pareja, o para el caso un trío.

Eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Aunque no podía sacarse de su cabeza a cierto joven rubio, de muy buen parecido, atlético y que, aunque no lo supiera, le daba mucho gusto tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Bueno, como abran notado me retrase un poco al subir el capitulo anterior, pero es por una buena causa.

¿Qué cual es esa causa? Que decidí subir todos los capítulos que faltaban de un solo golpe, así que espero que les guste este fic.

Capitulo 22 Status: Terminado

Ojala les guste el epilogo que esta en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches, helados y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---

Gracias por leer! Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído estos 21 capítulos Arigatou minna-san!


	22. Epilogo

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pareja(s): Harry/Edward/ Roy**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a: Aome Black y a Dany Elric-Ryddle**

**Bienvenido al mundo de la magia**

**Capitulo 22 Epilogo: Porque el amor siempre prevalecera**

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa después del último libro de HP. Y al final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día de invierno, hacia pocas semanas habían vencido definitivamente a Voldemort, solo sufriendo la perdida de Winry Rockbell, pero fuera de eso, las demás muertes eran de mortifagos conocidos por su fidelidad.

Todo el castillo estaba adornado de manera espectacular.

Muérdalos estaban colgados en varias puertas, causando que muchos se dieran besos. El ambiente era de felicidad. Bill tenia días de haber salido del hospital, y había ido a Hogwarts para darle las gracias a Al y a Ed por haberlo salvado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, Ed y Draco jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Todos sonriendo porque sabían que ya no iban a haber mas amenazas.

Al, por su parte, admiraba mucho como su hermano por una ocasión se divertía con personas de su edad. Desde que se unió a la milicia no pudo convivir con nadie más que con Winry, pero ella siempre lo maltrataba.

Ed, por su parte, se había alejado para ver si podría traer consigo a cierto Fuhrer a divertirse. El corazón de Harry se quería destrozar, pero notaba como podía aprovechar eso para estar con esa personita especial.

Un día antes todos habían ido a Hogsmade, y Harry y compañía compraron muchos regalos, Harry planeaba darles algo especial a sus amigos, por eso rapidamente guardo y oculto los regalos.

Y el día de Navidad todos estaban abriendo los regalos de las lechuzas, Ron vio que Harry le había comprado un ajedrez mágico precioso, a Hermione le compro el libro 'lo que tiene que saber sobre como divertirse' cosa que a la chica no le hizo la menor gracia.

A Hagrid le compro un libro sobre mascotas poco comunes, animales peligrosos y como cuidarlos.

A Ed y a Al les compro un libro a cada uno, el de Ed era 'La alquimia mágica: Use su varita y aprenda alquimia' cosa que hizo que Ed levantara una ceja. Y a Al el libro de 'Aprenda a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños' con el cual le decía que podía usarlo para enamorar a Hermione o algún otra chica.

A Draco Malfoy la historia es diferente, a el le dio una bufanda hecha a mano, con los colores de la casa de Slytherin y en los extremos estaban sus iniciales DM.

A cada regalo le había puesto como nota de parte de quien era, pero en la de Draco, aparte de eso le puso una confesión

A Draco eso se le hizo un muy buen gesto, así que fue con Harry y le dio personalmente su regalo. Lo beso con cariño y amor en los labios, apenas era un roce pero transmitía tantos sentimientos. El regalo que Draco le había conseguido a Harry era un collar, con un corazón partido a la mitad. Uno con el nombre de Draco y el Otro con el de Harry y se unían por medio de de una letra & (y) que era muestra de su amor.

Muchos curiosos leyeron el poema y se enamoraron de el. Era hermoso. El poema decía así:

**¡No te amaré! Muriera de sonrojos**

**Antes bien, yo fui cantor maldito**

**De blancas hostias y de nimbos rojos;**

**Yo que sólo he alentado los antojos**

**De un connubio inmortal de lo infinito.**

**¡No te amaré! Mi espíritu atesora**

**El perfume sutil de otras edades**

**De realeza y de fe consoladora**

**Y ese noble perfume se evapora**

**Al beso de mezquinas liviandades**

**Mi mundo no eres tú: fueron los priores**

**Militantes, caudillos de sus greyes;**

**El mundo en que, magníficos señores,**

**Fulminaron los Papas triunfadores**

**Su anatema fatal contra los reyes.**

Ed estaba feliz por su amigo, la verdad, el prefería estar solo con Mustang, y se alegraba de no tener que lastimarlo con una despedida.

Al, al parecer, se había hecho la pareja de Hermione, lo cual solo causo los celos de Ron, pero comprendió el buen partido que era Al y se resigno, en cambio, prefirió a Luna, del que se hizo novio oficial.

Dumledore también había encontrado a una pareja en la maestra McGonagall. Ahora ambos eran esposos.

Y antes de la gran comida, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron bruscamente y de ellas emergía una furiosa Riza Hawkeye

"Fuhrer, Ed, Al ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN? TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR AHORA" Les gritaba Riza mientras les disparaba con su inseparable pistola.

Todos los presentes, asustados, siguieron comiendo, ignorando la cara de perritos abandonados que tenían los tres que habían sido regañados.

Y Dumbledore pensaba 'Al parecer este a sido otro año normal en Hogwarts' mientras todos lo veían con cara de 'que-no-empiece-otra-vez-con-otra-cosa' La verdad sea dicha, todos odiaban las ingeniosas ideas de Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Este es el fin del fic 'Bienvenidos al mundo de la magia' espero les haya gustado

El poema anterior es de Amado Nervo y se titula: Esquiva, espero que les haya gustado n.n la verdad me encanta la poesía

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! En especial a Dany Elric-Ryddle

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches, helados y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---

Gracias por leer! Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído los 22 capitulos. Arigatou minna-san!


End file.
